Páginas perdidas del diario de Star Swirl
by Filomental
Summary: Porque toda historia tiene más de una forma de contarse. El secreto mejor guardado de Star Swirl yace oculto de los ojos curiosos, un diario, una historia de dolor, horror, esperanzas y sueños. ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible como para ser guardado de forma tan celosa?
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar me gustaría indicar que este fic es más bien un elemento aclaratorio del fic Discord realizado por mí. Obviamente no entenderán el diario si no leen el fic Discord; contiene varias aclaraciones y hasta cierto punto lo que Star Swirl pensaba de su estudiante más talentoso.

* * *

El encuentro con el monstruo

Miércoles…

Hoy sufrí una sorpresa demasiado grande, quizás una que nunca se volverá a repetir y estoy seguro que nunca olvidaré; una especie de monstruo o mutación, o lo que sea que sea aquel joven entró a mi biblioteca.

Tenía cola de dragón, patas de diferentes animales, así como alas y un rostro muy marcado de la familia equina, compuesta por más de una de sus especies, sin duda se encontraba escondiéndose de algo y creo saber exactamente lo que es.

Se encontraba algo agitado, obviamente yo tenía más miedo que el a mí, ese tipo de seres son difíciles de tratar normalmente; pero me esforcé pues sé muy bien que no se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada.

El joven al parecer se llama Discord, me lo dijo el mismo, me resulta extraño que me haya mentido sobre las razones por las cuales se encontraba en el pueblo. Pero no lo culpo, la relación de criaturas del bosque Everfree y los ponis siempre fue una relación de violencia constante.

No puedo evitar sentir algo de temor, sin embargo, me agrada su determinación, pues al saber que existían libros de magia en un estante, los revisó, parecía poder realizar magia – después me mostraría cuan capaz era realmente al hacer un hechizo de transportación – así que le tomé algo más de interés, lo ayude con un catálogo básico de magia y después de ver un libro de magia para principiantes escrito por mí toda la tarde, se despidió y finalmente se fue con un hechizo de transportación, me sorprendí al observar tan curiosa paradoja.

No puede realizar un hechizo de levitación pero si uno de trasportación; me dijo que regresaría mañana, lo cual me mantiene intrigado, sin embargo él despertado en mi algo que consideraba ya muerto hace bastante tiempo atrás, desde mi última aprendiz. Pero no es momento de revivir el pasado, aquel joven atrajo mi atención, espero con ansias el día de mañana.

Discord, es un ser excepcional, me ha demostrado en un corto periodo de tiempo, tener un talento tan grande que me temo que supera el mío. Sé que no debo mezclar asuntos personales con la relación con un estudiante de magia; pero cuando hablo con él, me siento con más tranquilidad, siento que su futuro, de alguna forma está ligado con el mío y también pienso que su talento puede ser de provecho, el mismo me lo ha dicho. Pero es un movimiento arriesgado, los ponis son distintos a lo que él cree, temo mucho que en un punto llegue tener un roce con ellos; de alguna forma quiero aprovechar aquello que posee, ese talento puede ser la luz que esperan todos los ponis, son tiempos difíciles y haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para cambiarlos.

\- Páginas en blanco, dibujos y garabatos, así como hechizos escritos en varias páginas, saltando estás se puede leer otro escrito -

Sábado.

Aún me cuesta caminar después de la patada que el pegaso me dio, presiento que Discord vio todo aquello, tiene una curiosidad idéntica a la de un niño, así como la mayoría de las criaturas de gran longevidad, su metabolismo al principio es acelerado, su crecimiento es equivalente a un mes de desarrollo de un poni en media semana; sin embargo en un proceso aún desconocido para mí, dicho metabolismo, al parecer, se relentiza hasta casi detenerse.

Cuando estudié a las hidras pude observar que ellas morían con hasta mil setecientos años, pero cuando lo hacían su estado no cambiaba, no pasaban por algo parecido a la vejez, lo mismo pasa con este ser; personalmente lo clasifico como Draconequus, mitad poni, por su talento con la magia y mitad dragón por su longevidad. No obstante es un revuelto de criaturas y muy a contraste con mis opiniones en pro de la igualdad de todos los habitantes de este planeta, debo decir que este individuo a veces me intimida, sin embargo, es tan inocente, tan puro que cede fácilmente ante mis lecciones, no se niega a mis peticiones, incluso a horas extensas de estudio, solamente se va por unos segundos y vuelve con un collar con un dige que más bien es una pluma muy extraña.

Me sorprende su avance, la idea de aprovechar su talento me ronda la cabeza constantemente, quizás y solo quizás sea él a quien necesito para cumplir con planes mayores; por ello su instrucción deberá ser extensa, ardua, dura, lo bueno es que ha demostrado estar dispuesto a pasar por este tipo de enseñanza.

* * *

Bueno, abarqué los últimos tres capítulos o quizás cuatro que se centran en la historia de Discord, espero que haya despejado algunas dudas que tenían dentro de mi fic, obviamente lo que está escrito aquí no es necesariamente lo que pasa en la serie, es el elemento de apoyo de Discord, por lo cual tienen algunas dudas, este pequeño fic les servirá para anclarlas.


	2. Inquietudes

Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar, que este fic se se basa en la trama del fic Discord, pero no por ello deja de ser interesante.

* * *

Lunes.

Me sorprendí bastante al ver una "invitación" del rey platino a su castillo en Canterlot, dudo mucho de su alteza quiera hablar, el pasado entre nosotros es muy complicado como para que solamente sea eso. No me equivoqué al pensar en esto, pues la invitación me llegó en el atardecer, en este momento ya voy de regreso a Iron Mane, ciertamente consternado, no hallo peor momento que este y para lo peor, me temo que deberé tomar decisiones drásticas con respecto a mi aprendiz.

En pleno camino me asaltaban varias dudas, así como viejos recuerdos que no tiene caso volver a recordar, ciertamente mi estudiante que ya cumplía más de un año me mantenía distraído de todo mi pasado. Me temo que me he encariñado con este Draconequus y por experiencia, sé que mis seres queridos no están precisamente a salvo; llevo una carga muy pesada que me pertenece únicamente a mí.

El tiempo, puede ser muy cruel con el que pretende olvidarse de todo; mi caso no es la excepción, aunque me he mantenido a salvo

Lo más difícil para muchos maestros de magia y de cualquier conocimiento en general, es ver como el que alguna vez te pedía consejos y te mantenía en una escala inalcanzable – desde luego, me refiero a los momentos en los cuales te ven como una estrella, lo cual alimenta el ego y de cierta forma hacen que uno se sienta necesario, querido y apreciado – pero luego empieza a dar sus primeros pasos solo. Discord es sin duda el mago con más talento que vi en mi vida, aunque me costaría bastante admitirlo frente a él, sus ideas son nuevas, frescas y necesarias para cambiar la magia.

Considero que como el don de los unicornios es la magia, debes usar este don para procurar el bienestar de los demás ponis, de no ser así, solamente somos unos tipos mal vestidos con aspecto raro que solamente piensan en sí mismos.

La generosidad, la bondad, son palabras que podrían ser un objetivo que los ponis de este tiempo no reconocen como propio; es más, estoy seguro, de que cada uno de los ponis por dentro se siente totalmente solo, la lucha de todos contra todos, aun cuando se llaman hermanos es y siempre será un acto de constante separación.

Un mago debe ser capaz de dar antes de recibir; podría hablar muchas cosas más al respecto, pero ese no es la causa principal de mis preocupaciones actuales; la causa verdadera es mucho más oscura. Se remonta hace poco tiempo atrás, cuando me vi obligado a asistir a la corte del rey. El en persona fue quien se entrevistó conmigo.

**** Entonces, del diario una gema dibujada con carboncillo se aparece enfrente de la página, llevando a quien se encuentra cerca a una visión del pasado, a través de los ojos de Star Swirl *****

Los pasos del unicornio lo llevaban hasta el centro del palacio real de Canterlot, después de un silencio corto, el rey – que se encontraba sentado en el trono con una expresión de soberbia en su rostro – se levantó de su trono y con pisadas fuertes se acercó a quien en antaño fue su mejor amigo.

\- Mucho tiempo Swirl, espero que el viaje no haya sido incómodo.

\- No, no lo fue, me dormí en mitad del camino.

El silencio reapareció, ambos mantenían la mirada fija en el otro, en pocos segundos ambos se dijeron de todo con esa simple mirada, no era necesario alargar la conversación pues, ninguno de los dos deseaba pasar más tiempo cerca del otro.

\- Supongo que te debes estar preguntando la razón por la que te mandé a llamar.

\- Acertó, mi rey. Dijo el barbado con desdén y casi de forma sarcástica.

El rey desde luego ignoró el trato del que antes había sido su mejor amigo y continuó con lo que tenía que decir.

\- Guardias, retírense.

Una patrulla completa de pegasos y unicornios con armaduras salieron de la gran habitación.

\- Ahora podemos hablar sin miedo Swirl.

\- Aja, ahora dígame que es lo que quiere, estar cerca de su alteza no es algo glorioso cuando lo conoces como yo.

\- Veo que sigues con esa lengua tan libre, recuerda que soy tu rey. Respondió el unicornio de pelaje blanco con una corona con gemas tan grandes como un casco.

Pasó un tiempo más hasta que por fin, el rey de toda Equestria decidió expresar sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

\- Swirl, tenemos problemas muy serios en Equestria y a pesar de que no me gusta para nada pedir tu ayuda, me temo que no tengo otra opción que pedírtela… o sacártela a la fuerza.

El rostro de Star Swirl se tornó en uno de seriedad total; desde luego si se trataba de el bienestar de Equestria aceptaba la soliciud.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema mi rey?

\- Se trata del rey bastardo, mis soldados averiguaron que está detrás de algo grande.

\- Pero, el rey bastardo se autoproclamó rey de los ponis terrestres y…

\- Y lo aceptaron como tal. No necesito clases de historia, lo que necesito es saber que es aquello que oculta, los ponis terrestres empiezan a tener ideas alocadas, empiezo a creer que ese patético rey tiene la culpa de todo ello, tu misión es infiltrarte en su reino frágil reino.

\- Por qué simplemente no lo mandas a arrestar y lo llevas a la montaña, eso siempre te funciono ¿no es así?

\- Solamente porque los que encerré no eran tan importantes como ese rey bastardo, sin ofender a Clover.

Star Swirl tuvo que tragarse su rabia, esperando que el rey volviese al tema que había querido tocar desde el principio.

\- No, él definitivamente él es el héroe de los terrestres, si lo llevase a la montaña o si lo mando a callar, se levantarían.

\- Pero acaso no tienes todo un ejército bien preparado para mantenerlos a raya. Dijo el mago con total soberbia y tratando de no reírse del rey que estaba perdiendo el control de los ponis que consideraba inferiores.

\- Sería una locura, no solamente dejaría mi reino sin obreros, imagínate cuan debilitada se encontraría nuestras fuerzas, no podríamos repeler un ataque de los reinos inferiores.

\- Inferiores solamente porque los sacaste de sus tierras.

\- Ya te lo dije antes, si no hay expansión no hay muestra de nuestro poder, sin no hay muestra de nuestro poder, seremos destruidos.

\- No todos los seres que habitan este mundo piensan como tú.

\- Yo solo sé que bajo mi mando los ponis se convirtieron en la especie dominante de toda Equestria y de todo el mundo, ¿eso es poco?

\- Lo es cuando dices los ponis en general y solamente beneficiaste a los pegasos y unicornios.

\- Los terrestres son inferiores, no puedo creer que no lo entiendas, ellos no merecen todos los logros que hicimos conjuntamente los pegasos y unicornios.

\- Entonces ¿por qué los necesitas?

\- Son obreros, los obreros hacen lo que nosotros no queremos hacer.

\- Esa forma de ver las cosas es la que te trajo hasta aquí.

\- Pero no es algo que no se pueda controlar, en especial cuando tengo un mago y unas fuerzas especiales que mantengan a raya a los terrestres.

Star Swirl, avergonzado, bajó la cabeza, él también se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Si el rey bastardo lograba esa revolución, los reinos inferiores: desde los changeling, minotauros, centauros, dragones hasta diversas criaturas de los diferentes bosques mágicos no dudarían en atacar y sin la cantidad necesaria de soldados de Cloudsdale y guardias de Canterlot, Equestria muy probablemente sería devastada, junto con los ponis que la habitaban.

\- Tu misión consistirá en infiltrarte en el castillo, averigua que es lo que el rey bastardo quiere hacer. Unos guardias entrenados en Canterlot te llevarán a Green Field, espero que tomes tu trabajo enserio.

**** Fin flashback ****

Es difícil no sentir que traicione mis ideales; pero debo cumplir el papel de espía del rey, por el bien de todos los ponis.

* * *

Sí, este fic no será tan largo como el de Discord, pero tendrá el punto de vista de Star Swirl, estoy seguro de que si les gusta el fic Discord, no dejaran de leer este.


	3. Megia negra y el poder

Espero que la la trama de este fic secundario les esté gustando, los personajes de MLP: FIM no me pertenecen.

* * *

La magia negra suele ser muy peligrosa, no por el hecho de que la energía que usa es negativa, sino porque produce una dependencia de quien la usa, dentro de un principiante, los efectos del control de la magia negra suelen terminar en remordimientos y preocupación. Debido en parte por el veto del aprendizaje de magia negra y en segundo por lo que ven de ella, pues, en un solo instante terminan realizando hechizos peligrosos.

La magia negra, tiene capacidades distintas a comparación de la magia que llamaremos común, su campo de acción, de alguna forma es más desarrollada en los seres vivos y en distintas interacciones de estos, este es uno de los detalles que pude observar cuando estudié a los demonios, quienes por cierto, son una fuente de magia.

¿Fuente de magia? Es así como me lo planteé y resulta que en este mundo, todos vivimos rodeados de magia, se encuentra esparcida, irradiada en todo y en todos – salvo por un mineral cuya principal propiedad es absorber esta magia de todo lo que se encuentre cerca y como resultado adverso – Los demonios son los únicos seres vivientes que generan magia que solamente puede ser controlada por ellos, por lo cual tienen una cantidad limitada pero independiente. Los unicornios y otros seres capaces de realizar esta conexión con la magia de su entorno son capaces de controlarla a voluntad.

Regresando al primer punto, la magia negra tiene distintas virtudes y conflictos, el principal es que corrompe a los que no tienen fuerza de voluntad; estos magos son generalmente los que la buscan para fines propios, como el poder, la fama, la venganza u otros fines.

Cuando se ingresa en la magia negra, la percepción de la magia se cambia, debido a que el mago ahora controla dos energías distintas, la dualidad resultante, siempre tendrá contenida a ambas en misma proporción. Una será la dominante dentro del mago, la otra será secundada.

Este dominio de una de estas energías sobre la otra, no tiene nada que ver con la personalidad o la forma de ser del que controla la magia, define únicamente la habilidad que el mago tiene con un tipo de magia o la otra. Lamentablemente, ese vacío que siente el principiante de la magia negra, siempre se vuelve en el direccionado para tomar decisiones.

Aquellos que no tienen una voluntad férrea, que no saben lo que quieren hacer o quiénes son, no pueden evadir este vacío y lo llenan con banalidades, con ilusiones que los mantendrán controlados, en síntesis, hay tan pocos magos de magia negra reales como cascos de un poni y es muy difícil decir que la mayoría de ellos son magos buenos.

Esto es la síntesis de todo lo que investigué hasta el momento, lo escribo porque temo mucho que mi estudiante ingrese en la magia negra sin que yo esté presente, pese a que tiene las mejores intenciones, la magia negra pondrá a prueba su carácter y su bondad.

Bondad, una idea, un significado; hasta este instante no dejo de pensar en él porque de todo esto.

Desde que Clover la sabía, mi estudiante, fue enviada a la montaña por creer en que todos los ponis podían ser amigos, aliados, hermanos, la idea de bondad se ha hecho menos alcanzable.

La triste realidad es que aquellas tres ponis, que se atrevieron a pensar de esta forma tan revolucionaria para la comprensión de los pegasos y unicornios que fueron traicionadas por sus propios líderes, los ponis terrestres son – en mi opinión – iguales que los pegasos o los unicornios.

Smart Cookie, quien fue una de esas tres ponis, fue cruelmente traicionada junto con el canciller meses después de la fundación de Equestria, no conozco muy bien la historia ya que solamente hay rumores, pero se cuenta que el canciller se sacrificó para que Smart Cookie pudiera escapar.

De nada sirvió aquel sacrificio, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente lista como para escribir un libro sobre el estado de los ponis terrestres, este obviamente tuvo una persecución implacable, el rey platino, junto con el ahora general Hurricane no demoraron en borrar aquel contenido de las librerías.

Pocos ejemplares sobrevivieron, la mayoría de ellos, seguramente, en alforjas de ponis terrestres que viajaban a Green Field, en busca de un mejor lugar para vivir.

No quería decírselo al rey, pero creo que el rey "bastardo" está influenciado por las ideas que Smart Cookie tuvo al final de aquel libro; ideas cargadas de furia y sentimientos de la brillante secretaria del canciller de los ponis terrestres, es irónico que después de haber creído tan firmemente en la democracia, se dejaran llevar por la idea de un rey que prometía no fallarles.

La desesperación por una salida hace considerable cualquier idea, por muy alocada que esta sea.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si los aburrió, tengan paciencia, dentro de poco se pondrá un poco más interesante.


	4. Secretos no tan secretos

Secretos no tan secretos

Pasó un buen tiempo desde que este fic no se desarrollaba ¿cierto? Tranquilos, que lo terminare junto con Discord.

* * *

El breve tiempo que llevo en esta extraña campaña me mantiene con la mente en el pasado y el presente, nunca antes fui un aficionado de realizar estos actos de forma habitual; sin embargo, me mantienen a la expectativa.

No pasó ni un día desde que estoy aquí y puedo asegurar que Green Field es un lugar nunca antes visto por cualquier unicornio, pegaso o cualquier poni terrestre, los ponis que viven aquí son ponis terrestres, no existen unicornios ni pegasos; desde luego, el estilo de vida por aquí es más duro que en Iron Mane, puedo observar que los ponis trabajando día y noche en diferentes rubros; sin embargo, no reciben paga alguna, más que comida y al parecer, casas que se construyen conforme los ponis van llegando.

Lo extraño es que no persiguen una ganancia propia, su estado de vida no es nada mejor que el que mantienen en los lugares más crueles de Equestria. Desde luego, debido a que me disfracé, debo trabajar dentro de una veta de plomo que no está lejos de Green Field, lo cual haré con magia para poder observar mejor a los ponis.

Lo poco que pude averiguar del Rey Bastardo es que no tiene ni una corte ni un castillo, el que debería ser su reino no le teme, sino más bien lo estima, ven en él la síntesis del sueño de los ponis terrestres, ven en él esperanza de un mejor mañana y presiento que es esta esperanza es la que hace que todos trabajen de forma tan ardua.

Además, debo admitir que todos se sienten felices por lo que hacen, lo cual, para mí es algo extraño, en especial porque el comportamiento que presentan en Iron Mane y en Equestria en general es tímida, y desganada. Es como si este lugar los revitalizara de tal forma que están dispuestos a trabajar hasta no poder más.

Y sin embargo, en estos momentos, también recuerdo aquellos días en los cuales fui el acompañante del Rey Gold Mane, no puedo comprender cómo pudo transformarse en un monstruo. Alguien como él no puede comprender una forma de pensamiento ni gobierno distinto, vi muy bien cómo se comporta al encontrar un opositor, sencillamente lo elimina, aun cuando este fuese su propia hija. Suena como un cliché encerrar a una princesa en un castillo, pero él lo hizo con una intención poco noble.

A estas alturas, temo por mi aprendiz, en mi biblioteca y cerca de mi corre peligro, si fallo, Gold Mane no solamente me mandará a ejecutar con su sonrisa cínica, sino que también enviará a Discord a mi lado.

De joven, soñé alguna vez con ser el mago que podría ayudar al resto, que podría mostrar su interés por la mejor de todos; el tiempo y la experiencia me mostraron que soñar con todo ello es solamente eso, una ilusión. Desde entonces, perdí mi sonrisa, perdí la esperanza, pero la llama jamás se apagó, porque aquel joven, sigue dentro de mí, aun con mis años, sigo manteniendo la esperanza de que pronto algo llegará, por algún tiempo creí en la rebelión de los ponis terrestres, pero sé que gran parte de esto será solamente un acto de venganza, más que revolución, solamente se invertirán los papeles, después, la historia continuará. Es lo que pude aprender de la fundación de Equestria.

Los ponis a veces son demasiado egoístas, demasiado ciegos como para poder ver al resto, incluso a sus héroes, después de que estos se sacrifican, pueden escupir en sus rostros creyendo que al hacerlo, les rinden tributo; sin embargo, olvidan aquello por lo que los héroes han muerto, sus ideales, sus pensamientos, en todo lo que creyeron.

Finalmente, sé que Discord está ingresando en la magia negra sin mí y temo por el futuro que pueda tener, explique que la magia negra no corrompe necesariamente; pero generalmente, las condiciones en las que se practica, el estado emotivo de los que la practican, incluso los traumas del pasado: se apoderan de la energía negativa, dándole más poder, este poder, al tener mayor facilidad sobre los cuerpos vivos, produce una especie de goce, efímero en todo el cuerpo, recorriendo en un instante de cascos a melena, todo el cuerpo.

Esa sensación se ve asociada con los deseos de venganza, odio y rencor, haciendo que el conjurador se vuelva adicto a sentirse bien por hacer algo que, aparentemente, es bueno y que sin embargo, se arrepiente de hacer al poco tiempo. Esta contradicción es un momento idóneo para que el maestro muestre este extraño proceso, entonces y solo entonces, el estudiante posee la capacidad para elegir el camino que quiere seguir, es por eso que ha habido pocos magos obscuros, pocos han dominado realmente la magia negra y no se han dejado dominar por ella.

Temo que Discord proyecte su frustración, su confusión y sus traumas en la magia negra; de la misma forma, temo que en un futuro, yo deba detenerlo, así como detuve a más de una criatura que sintió este particular goce al asociar venganza, maldad, magia negra y felicidad; pues llegados a ese punto, no hay nada que haga que den un paso atrás, pues ya se han convencido a sí mismos y frente a eso, no hay nada que los frene, salvo, por supuesto, eliminarlos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, comentarios preguntas y críticas son bien recibidas y pensadas, desde luego. Hasta el próximo cap.


	5. En los campos de Green Field

Capítulo 5: En los campos de Green Field

*Las siguientes páginas del diario están manchadas con tierra*

La capacidad que los ponis de tierra tienen para trabajar me sigue impresionando. Su resistencia, su fuerza, la inteligencia que demuestran resolviendo cada problema son la prueba fehaciente de la justa reclamación de lo que ellos denominan libertad.

Resulta que libertad es para ellos, la oportunidad de salir de los trabajos forzados en que los mantienen, de poder ser iguales en la corte y ser tratados con la dignidad correspondiente; no están pidiendo nada más de lo que debían tener originalmente; al menos en los casos en los que pude tener conversación estos ponis.

Además, si de algo sirviera mi opinión para los pegasos y unicornios, diría que los ponis terrestres no son diferentes a ellos: no tendrán la capacidad de volar o hacer magia, pero ello no cambia el hecho de que tengan aspiraciones, de que sueñen y actúen de forma consecuente con ellas. Definitivamente no son diferentes, incluso los he visto trabajando como uno solo y créanme que llegar a ese nivel de concentración y armonía es extremadamente difícil en cualquier rubro.

Aunque, me preocupa mucho lo que descubrí hace solo unos días atrás, resulta que el Rey bastardo tiene una clara relación con Smart Cookie y no me refiero a un vínculo social, sino más bien a uno que se establece por medio de las ideas, pensamientos y por tanto tiene una influencia de ella. Gold Mane es uno de los peores ponis que hay, pero tiene una sexto sentido para percibir peligros, esta no es la excepción.

Smart Cookie fue una poni que cambió de forma drástica y rápida; su libro es la expresión de ello, pues en la primer parte, ella trata de hallar una solución pacífica para que los ponis terrestres no sucumban ante el error de unos pocos; tiene un planteamiento interesante que se basa en combatir conjuntamente las causas de las diferencias, desde la educación hasta las relaciones entre ponis; recalcando siempre la tendencia a la tolerancia entre todos.

Sin embargo, esa Smart Cookie, cambia, pues como dije anteriormente, a ella le tocó perseguir la más extenuante de las persecuciones, ella realmente tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, a diferencia de Pansy o mi estudiante Clover la sabia – en este párrafo se puede denotar la marca que una gota de agua deja en el papel – incluso Platino y Pudinhead tuvieron más suerte, ya que ellas o fueron atrapadas o encerradas inmediatamente; en cambio, Cookie tuvo que escapar, viviendo con miedo y viendo como los pegasos y unicornios sometían por la fuerza a los ponis terrestres.

Ella conoció mejor que nadie la desilusión de ver el ideal roto, la ira de ver como los culpables terminaban ganando y finalmente, el miedo de ser atrapada, al menos lo sintió mientras escribía su libro, todo ello inspiró en lo que antes era una mente que anhelaba el bien común a una mente despiadada y vengativa, no muy diferente al rey Gold Mane que no paró de expresar sus más profundos deseos en la segunda parte del libro.

Cuando Smart Cookie terminó de escribir el libro "El fracaso de la noche de los corazones cálidos", no tardó en publicarlo y en extender las ideas de una revolución; pero antes de que significara un peligro par Gold Mane, hizo que la mismísima comandante Hurricane la buscara, una vez la atrapó, la llevó a la montaña, donde sufrió el mismo destino que Clover.

Mi temor recae en la posibilidad de que el Rey Bastardo se vea influenciado por la segunda Smart Cookie y no la primera, pues de ser así, solamente podemos esperar una revolución sangrienta, donde el vencedor será inevitablemente un dictador diferente o peor a lo que se ha visto hasta el momento.

En parte puedo afirmar que esto es así, los ponis terrestres de Green Field y en toda Equestria en general, tienen ideas análogas a las de Smart Cookie de la segunda parte del libro y fácilmente pueden unirse en una revolución contra el re Gold Mane e incluso con todos los pegasos de Cloudsdale, me temo que el costo sería demasiado alto; el Rey tenía razón y aunque me gustaría ver como arde en una hoguera, pienso que los habitantes de Equestria no tienen que seguir pagando por los errores de unos pocos.

*Después, varias páginas se encuentran repletas con dibujos de las actividades que realizaban en las afueras de Green Field, entre estos, existe uno de minería, agropecuaria, herrería, carpintería, refinería y demás oficios propios del trabajo pesado*


	6. Debajo de la calma

Capítulo 6: Debajo de la calma

Espero que les esté gustando el fic. Disfruten del nuevo capítulo.

* * *

No me fue muy difícil ganar la confianza del rey bastardo, quien observó mi esfuerzo y francamente, para ser un viejo pude llegar y superar el cupo que tenía para recolectar plomo.

Sin embargo, he notado que me mantiene bajo una vigilancia estricta; por lo cual puedo inferir que tiene un sexto sentido para percibir los problemas, al igual que Gold Mane, desde luego, que este poni es mucho mejor que aquel miserable, o al menos así lo parece hasta el momento.

En estos días, finalmente pude ver la prosperidad que el trabajo de los ponis terrestres había traído a Green Field, pues se inició la construcción de una fortaleza, el exterior está siendo cubierto por paredes tan gruesas que podrían soportar los asedios más brutales.

Pero la impresión me duró poco tiempo, pues lo que tenía enfrente, era un indicio poco prometedor; por lo cual, tuve que socializar más con los ponis de mi alrededor, hasta que por fin me dieron cierto prestigio como para poder asistir a una de las reuniones con el rey bastardo, quien recibía a varios representantes dentro de sus aposentos, que no eran más que un salón grande, donde seguramente mantenía esas reuniones constantemente, y un dormitorio tapado con una cortina. Semejante simpleza era propia de un líder como él.

La camaradería de estos ponis es singular, ni bien ingresé en el espacio donde el Rey nos acogería mientras nos hablaba, los ponis me saludaron como hermano.

Hasta que por fin llegó al lugar el rey bastardo, vistiendo una armadura hecha de forma tan práctica que tenía pocos adornos, salvo por una piedra obsidiana en el casco, aquel adorno representaba la poca gracia con que eran vistos, pero al mismo tiempo, la transparencia tan opaca de la piedra, representaba la profundidad desconocida e ignorada de los ponis terrestres, un elemento muy ilustrativo y que se hallaba en los pasajes del libro de Smart Cookie.

\- Hermanos, estamos reunidos en esta mañana, para anunciar la llegada de un tiempo de cambios.

Pude notar varios sonidos provenientes de afuera, entre ellos, los más llamativos fueron los de carretas que al parecer se encontraban llenas.

También pude notar la emoción con la que los ponis terrestres del lugar recibían las noticias de su rey. No podía entender muy bien el contexto en el que me encontraba, así que puse mi atención en todos los lados, especialmente en las palabras del rey bastardo.

\- Hoy inicia nuestra lucha por la libertad, que iniciará con Iron Mane, el lugar más vil de este podrido reino de Gold Mane y compañía.

Los gritos de los ponis no se hicieron esperar, de hecho no recuerdo haber visto aun terrestre tan feliz; pero cambiando de tema, las palabras que usaba, el fin al que perseguía, todo ello implicaba a la segunda Smart Cookie, aquella que ya no buscaba la paz, sino que deseaba venganza; sus ideas más obscuras, habían sido escuchadas por sus congéneres, habían formado un pueblo con sed de venganza y con ideas de cambio que al final solamente era una inversión de papeles.

"El lugar del torturador y el rey pertenece a quien lo toma, si algún día logramos ver más allá de nuestras ataduras, veremos que los débiles son ellos, no nosotros. Veremos que esos papeles no tienen dueño, sino que uno se adueña de ellos; y finalmente nos daremos cuenta de que nosotros deberíamos estar arriba y ellos abajo".

Palabras como aquellas se quedaban grabadas para los que leían ese libro y por lo visto, el rey bastardo había sido influido por esas ideas; me lamenté en silencio, pues en algún momento, debido a todos los sucesos que habían pasado en mi vida durante la última década habían hecho que la parte más soñadora de mí, había causado sufrimiento entre mis allegados y a mí mismo.

Desde Clover hasta Discord, incluso yo éramos tan buenos soñadores, que olvidamos estar despiertos, aún recuerdo bien el día en que el sueño se hizo posible y como todo ello se vino abajo en cuestión de días.

*** Otra piedra dibujada, empieza a dar vueltas y mostrar imágenes del pasado***

Clover entra a la biblioteca de Star Swirl, este la recibe con preocupación, hasta que finalmente ella empieza a derramar lágrimas.

\- Se la llevaron. Dijo finalmente entre sollozos.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Pansy, dijeron que tenía que enfrentar a la corte marcial por desacato en contra de la comandante Hurricane.

\- Pero cómo…

\- No lo sé… pero le dieron pena de muerte.

\- Oh no.

\- Yo la amaba Star Swirl, yo la amaba. Dijo la unicornio, dejándose caer hasta iniciar con un llanto que él jamás había visto.

*** La piedra deja de dar vueltas y las imágenes se pierden***

Aún recuerdo las tardes que ellas dos pasaban, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de lo que había entre ellas dos, sin embargo, fuimos lo suficientemente ingenuos como para dejarnos llevar por el sueño.

Pero ahora, ahora el sueño que teníamos y había sido compartido por Smart Cookie, se había convertido en pesadilla; así que en ese instante tomé una decisión, tenía que detener todo esto, es cierto, la injusticia y el dolor solamente se incrementarían, ¿qué cambio real había en mantener la misma base de explotación y dolor con nuevos personajes en la historia? Ninguno.

Lo único que lograría aquella revolución sería causar más sufrimiento, más dolor y miseria, solamente para que los papeles se inviertan. No tenía sentido, aun cuando yo me opongo al reinado de Gold Mane.

El tiempo había llegado, cada decisión tomada por ambos lados definiría a Equestria, pero aunque me odie a mí mismo por decirlo, esa revolución no debía darse.

Por lo cual, me dirigí a la salida de aquella reunión, pero de inmediato fui detenido por dos ponis e tierra que de forma rápida me incrustaron un pedazo de algún cristal.

Cuando me di cuenta, no podía realizar magia alguna, estaba a merced del rey bastardo, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que la información no llegaría a tiempo, Gold Mane buscaría a mi estudiante y lo liquidaría como represalia. Y sobre todo no llegaría a tiempo para llevar a Discord junto conmigo a un lugar más seguro.

* * *

Bueno, espero mantener la expectativa y gracias por los comentarios.


	7. Posibilidades

Es increíble lo que pasó en "La Montaña" ¿cierto? Bueno, ahora toca ver qué pasó en esos momentos con Star Swirl.

* * *

Posibilidades

Todo posible plan se vio frustrado aquella mañana, afortunadamente…

La gema volvió a dar giros.

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Los terrestres de lugar se voltearon para observar al mago más grande de los unicornios.

\- Si mis ojos no me engañan, el unicornio que tienen en frente uno de los pocos de su especie que merecen nuestro respeto, Star Swirl el barbado.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

\- Star Swirl, me temo que has llegado en mal momento, varios de nuestros hermanos ya se encuentran en las cercanías de varios puntos que consideramos estratégicos.

\- ¿por qué?

\- Por razones simples, reclamamos lo que es nuestro por naturaleza: libertad e igualdad, pero eso tú ya lo sabías no es cierto.

Los ponis presentes se quedaban callados mientras ambos platicaban de un extremo al otro elevando la voz y tratándose como si se hubiesen conocido desde siempre.

\- Nuestra causa es justa y tanto tú como Clover la sabia lo saben.

\- Desde luego que sí, pero esta no es la mejor forma mi Rey. El barbado hacía una reverencia, tratándolo como una majestad legítima.

\- No hay necesidad de hacer reverencia, yo soy igual que tú.

La primera vez que oía decir eso a un supuesto Rey, sin embargo, el mago conjeturaba una posible salida del lugar, antes de que el desastre tomara parte en Iron Mane, si lograba escabullirse en esos instante, tendría oportunidad de escapar junto con su estudiante, después vería cual papel tomaría para lograr salvar a Equestria de la posible catástrofe; pero antes su aprendiz, él era el primero al que tenía que sacar del alcance de Gold Mane, ahora era el momento idóneo para confiar en su talento y su juicio.

Mientras observaba el lugar de reojo y examinaba las posibilidades en su cabeza, escuchaba las palabras del rey bastardo.

\- Ahora dime Star Swirl, ¿te envió el Gold Mane a matarme?

\- No, me envió a espiarte.

\- Ya veo, por lo visto es muy intuitivo.

Salir de allí, en esas circunstancias era muy peligroso, un poco de paciencia era adecuada. Sin dejar de prestar atención a los indicios de una salida.

\- Estamos en justa posición y en una prosperidad digna de los ponis de tierra, en menos de cinco años hemos logrado equiparar a los unicornios y a los pegasos juntos, podemos reclamar nuestra libertad y lo haremos.

\- Lo que ustedes harán será invertir los papeles, ¿acaso crees que no sé quién está detrás de esas palabras tuyas?

\- Sea cuidadoso con sus palabras, dijo el rey bastardo mientras se acercaba al mago, Smart Cookie fue una poni terrestre visionaria y más inteligente que muchos de nosotros.

\- Pero fue consumida por su odio, le ruego que sea más sabio que Gold Mane y no crea en la creencia de un esclavo y un señor.

\- Tratamos de romper esas cadenas.

\- No, ustedes solamente tratan de ser amos y esclavizar a los demás.

\- Se lo tienen merecido, la sangre de nuestros hermanos, padres y amigos está en sus cascos y debemos hacer justicia.

\- Están en desventaja y aún si lo logran Equestria estará severamente dañada.

\- Efectivamente, pero nos hemos encargado de ese pequeño detalle y estoy seguro de que usted está aquí por el temor que Gold Mane le causa.

El uniconrio se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró.

\- Descuide gran mago, cuando todo esto termine, no tendrá que preocuparse de ese Rey.

"Me tendré que preocupar de ti" dijo mentalmente el barbado.

\- Espero que entienda su encierro temporal en una de nuestras celdas. Corceles, dijo finalmente el Rey, mientras se volvía a dirigir a sus súbditos.

Mientras sacaban a Star Swirl, este pudo apreciar el momento justo para escapar, así que dando un golpe seco con sus cascos traseros al poni de su derecha, se impulsó hacia adelante, quitándose el fragmento de cristal negro que le habían incrustado en su carne, de inmediato su capacidad para activar la magia regresó y se transportó antes de que tres guardias le cayeran encima.

****** El cristal deja de vueltas para volver a las anotaciones del barbado ******

Cuando me transporté a las inmediaciones del bosque Everfree, después de pasar por mis pertenencias, sabía que todo estaba mal, pues se podía ver desde lo lejos el humo proveniente de Iron Mane, una gran cantidad. Había llegado tarde, pero aún me quedaba la posibilidad de que Discord se encontraba en la ciudad o en la biblioteca.

Otro hechizo de transportación me llevó a la plaza de Iron Mane, donde varios soldados ponis terrestres estaban siendo ejecutados; no tuve la fuerza necesaria para ver tal escena, por lo cual comencé a galopar en dirección a la biblioteca, cuando escuché un llamado de ayuda proveniente de un soldado, precisamente en la misma dirección.

Mis pasos me condujeron inmediatamente dentro, junto con varios guardias que ignoraron mi identidad.

*** Una pequeño círculo se dibuja en la hoja, emitiendo sonidos ***

\- El aprendiz de Star Swirl ya fue capturado, ¿Qué demonios hacen en esa biblioteca?

\- Necesitamos refuerzos. Grito desde dentro un pegaso.

*** El círculo desaparece ***

Cuando me transporté dentro de la biblioteca, la hallé destruida en gran parte, Una criatura bastante bizarra se encontraba dentro, su aspecto fue poco en comparación a los actos que realizaba, se estaba enfrentando a varios soldados a la vez, usando un escudo particular, así como distintas armas y sus golpes eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para lanzar a los ponis contra las paredes.

Varios soldados yacían inertes en el piso, algunos con espadas clavadas, otros con el cráneo destrozado o con el cuello apretujado; definitivamente aquella criatura era poco amigable. Pero de pronto sacó de una pequeña alforja que traía en su muslo derecho, un objeto que conocía de viejas leyendas, el brazal del espacio, sabía que al usarlo, el portador se transporta cortas distancias y cuando me observó, inmediatamente me transporte a cualquier otro lugar, me salvé, pues un golpe de aquella cosa me habría quitado la vida casi instantáneamente, pero antes de poder realizar otra acción, este se transportó donde estaban la piedra que le mostré a Discord. La levantó y se fue sin mucho esfuerzo, abatiendo a dos guardias con un artefacto mágico, igualmente único como el brazal, era el cinturón del dragón, que emitía una descarga de fuego y después, cuando se dio cuenta de que un pegaso iba en picada a sus espaldas, usó el brazal para salir del lugar.

Mientras la confusión se apoderaba de los soldados, usé nuevamente el hechizo de transportación para salir de aquel lugar. Volví al bosque Everfree, allí tenía una pequeña cabaña oculta, mi mente no podía procesar tantos hechos en tan poco tiempo, necesitaba crear un plan y necesitaba un lugar a salvo para hacerlo.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, a los pocos que les esté gustando este fic de trama compartida, les informó que a después del capítulo 8 se hará un poco más largo y realmente cumplirá la función de antagonismo, relatando todo desde el punto de vista de nuestro buen mago Star Swirl.


	8. Caminos distintos

Capítulo 8: Caminos distintos

Mis días en la cabaña fueron de intenso pensamiento, la intención que tengo no difiere de la que tenía hace más de diez años atrás, pero esta vez no me arrebatarían a mis seres queridos o al menos eso pensé.

La expectativa era salvar a Discord de La Montaña y llevarlo conmigo a la cabaña, ya tenía un plan para evitar que el conflicto se agravie.

Primeramente debía ir junto con Discord a detener a las fuerzas de Gold Mane y del rey Bastardo, lo cual era casi suicida y si lo conseguíamos, tendríamos tiempo suficiente como para secuestrar a ambos y entrar con ellos a una discusión frente a toda Equestria, en una burbuja de contención.

Era un plan demasiado optimista y debo admitirlo, porque giraba en torno a tomar las riendas entre los cuatro, y decidir una reforma para Equestria, la cual no sería inmediata en la moral de los ciudadanos, pero con el tiempo ingresaría en la educación, en la moral, en la ética y lograría crear una nueva Equestria a largo plazo.

De esa forma, podríamos lograr un verdadero cambio sin una gota de sangre más. Pero para ello, debíamos mantener a Gold Mane en un estado de consciencia limitado y aunque es indebido de mi parte, cree un hechizo que puede transformar la consciencia de un poni o cualquier criatura, haciendo que, al igual que la magia negra, sus acciones liberen cierto tipo de dolor y angustia cuando yo quisiera y que le produzcan un goce y placer de la misma forma. Tendría que dedicarle el resto de mi vida a mantener a Gold Mane bajo esta tutela, pero el sacrificio valdría la pena, Discord por otra parte, lograría establecer una conexión entre el rey bastardo y Gold Mane.

Segundo, cambiaríamos el gobierno de Equestria, ya no existiría un rey absoluto, sino existirían dos reyes, entre ellos, deberían tomar decisiones, quebrantaría el sistema y esta hecho para ello, entonces, quedaría ineficiente y a la vista de ello, podríamos llamar a una elección, como las que tenían los ponis terrestres en el pasado, pero tendrían que elegir entre Gold Mane y el rey bastardo, desde luego, que ganaría el rey Bastardo.

No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el sistema de consejo instituido en los ponis terrestres como cogobierno llegase a tener más poder que el rey, este quedaría sumido a un papel de imagen y así se lograría un cambio, tanto en los ponis como en su sistema de gobierno.

Pero no contaba con lo que sucedió cuando fui a buscar a Discord…

Resulta que supe donde trasladarían a Discord, uno de los guardias me lo dijo, pues me arriesgué a volver a Green Field disfrazado de guerrero. Cuando eligieron a los mejore, estaban a punto de elegirme a mí, pero se decidieron por otro, sin embargo, este me dijo que sacarían a Discord de La Montaña y lo enviarían a un lugar secreto, ubicado a las afueras del desierto, en una franja donde Gold Mane jamás se imaginaría, pues se encontraba en sus narices.

***Una gema inicia a dar vueltas***

El lugar era obscuro y húmedo, cuando Star Swirl había llegado, la luz se había cortado de inmediato, no había tenido muchos problemas para entrar, pues fue acompañado de varios ponis con bata blanca a los que imitó.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande al ver la cantidad de experimentos que había en el lugar, armas de todo tipo e incluso medicamentos, todo era producido, explorado y aprovechado para ganar ventaja sobre el ejército del rey Bastardo, ahora era comprensible la cantidad de trabajo y donativos para la causa, ese era el eje que equilibraba la causa, dependía de lo que se hacía ahí.

Pero finalmente, después de ver el lugar a grandes rasgos, se decidió a ir por su aprendiz, pero este se encontraba en la parte superior, completamente destrozado, mutilado y por lo visto, con el alma quebrada.

Cuando unas sirenas sonaron, todo el personal huyó por diferentes puertas, entonces el aprovechó el momento para escabullirse y encontrar a su aprendiz; pero la criatura que vio en Iron Mane se apareció, con su aprendiz en los brazos y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un troll ingresara a la habitación por una puerta hecha a su medida.

Pudo presenciar la batalla que tuvieron, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hasta el conducto por el cual Discord pasó. Pero la victoria repentina del troll le obligo a hacerlo levitar hasta nuevo aviso.

Fue entonces que pude volver a ver a mi aprendiz, debo decir que me partió el corazón verlo a los ojos y decirle que siga creyendo en un mañana mejor. Entonces entendí que él no era como Clover, él había cambiado y finalmente, cuando traté de hacerlo entrar en razón, se enfrentó a mí.

Nunca espere llegar a combatir contra mi aprendiz y debo admitir que me falto valor para darle cualquier golpe de gracia cuando se me presentó el momento, aunque estoy seguro de que sus intenciones no eran exactamente la venganza o la ira. Algo me dice que es un peligro y no eliminarlo fue lo peor que puede haber hecho, solamente el tiempo me mostrará la realidad.

Pero verlo transformado en un verdadero monstruo, que me ataco y hasta pudo hacer hechizos que nunca imagine que se pudieran hacer de forma tan simple como él lo hizo parecer me muestra el enorme talento que los ponis habían perdido.

Cuando me transportó a las afueras de Equestria, sobre un mar, que es donde aquel ducto mágico llevaba, me di cuenta de que no quería hacerme daño, sino más bien, alejarme de él.

Y aunque me preocupa su frase de volveremos a vernos, tengo una obligación que cumplir para con Equestria.

* * *

Espero seguir manteniendo la expectativa.


	9. Cambios

Pasaron doce años y medio desde la última vez que escribí en este diario, en parte porque he estado en demasiada actividad ¿Quién diría que la vida a las afueras de los dominios de los reyes es tan agobiante? Sin embargo la encuentro pacífica y exenta de preocupaciones.

Mi vida, para quien le interese, ha sido un conjunto inmenso de experiencias agradables, así como de desagradables; pero considero todo este conjunto como parte esencial de la vida y quien no las experimente no puede jactarse de haber tenido una; decepciones, alegrías, emociones, conocimientos… Un viejo como yo normalmente tendría que haber cambiado esta forma tan poética de ver el mundo; pero yo siempre he sido y seré un soñador.

Durante mis últimos años, deseo ver Equestria nuevamente, acabo de preparar el equipaje y me encontré con este mi diario; ha pasado poco tiempo, el trabajo continuo de mantener mis huertas, de usar mi magia para hacer de mi posada un lugar más acogedor me mantuvo ocupado en mente y cuerpo, pero ahora que ya lo logré, encontrar este pequeño diario me hizo recordar el pasado no tan lejano.

Sé muy bien que los libros de historia recordarán esta etapa por siempre; pero no hay nada mejor para un viejo que contar historias, qué mejor historia que lo que ha acontecido durante los últimos años.

Recuerdo ese día como si fuese ayer.

**** Una gema dibujada comienza a girar, provocando una luz que ciega, para después mostrar -imágenes ****

Un poni de aspecto humilde, con una corona hecha de madera con piedras poco preciosas, entre ellas una obsidiana, subía a lo alto de un estrado improvisado, el lugar donde estaban era Iron Mane, Star Swirl se encontraba en el lugar, con una capucha, observando de lejos.

Pronto el poni sacó una especie de cono, que después sería conocido como megáfono, los ponis terrestres se agolpaban, empujaban para escuchar sus palabras, en breve, Burn subió al frente para dar un orden con su imponente voz y porte.

\- Calma mis hermanos.

El poni lo calmo de inmediato, poniendo un casco sobre su lomo, este al instante dio un paso atrás. Aclaró su garganta para después iniciar con su discurso.

\- Todos los días, desde que somos unos potros pequeños, en cualquier parte de Equestria, siempre ha ocurrido lo mismo, desde los abuelos de nuestros abuelos, desde hace más tiempo del que podemos recordar y perdonar: nuestra libertad nos ha sido arrebatada, pisoteada y violada incontables veces. Decía mientras su mirada observaba de forma apasionada a los diferentes ponis terrestres que se quedaban callados.

\- Siempre hemos sido los vencidos, los inferiores y desde luego, el germen de esta pseudosociedad pero la injuria no viene de nuestros agresores; la injuria, el mal y la infamia siempre vinieron de nosotros mismos; porque no fuimos capaces de levantarnos, porque siempre aceptamos el destino que nos impusieron; nunca creímos en nosotros mismos; nunca fuimos capaces de creer que podíamos cambiar nuestra miseria y justamente por ello éramos miserables. De los ojos de los diferentes ponis salían lágrimas, en otros, un grito de emoción salió expulsado.

\- Nuestro peor error fue mantenernos en el mismo estado, porque no vimos con nuestros ojos, si no con el de nuestros carceleros. No fuimos capaces de tomar nuestra libertad; hoy me siento orgulloso de decir que por fin la reclamamos, porque sé que en el corazón de cada uno de ustedes se encuentra el deseo de libertad, sé que no importará lo que nos hagan, sé que no importara la muerte cruel, porque ya no moriremos como esclavos, moriremos como ponis libres.

\- Ahora puedo decir que estoy mirando el mundo con mis ojos y me asombro al ver la capacidad que cada uno de ustedes mis hermanos ha probado tener, cada uno se ha ganado su derecho de igualdad con su sudor y sangre si se requirió porque la fe y la esperanza fueron nuestra fuerza, porque la justicia nos apoya hasta este día este día, porque enarbolamos la libertad y esta volvió a correr por nuestras venas.

\- Veo que desde hoy, el mundo cambiará, veo también en sus corazones que hoy, mañana, pasado… nunca más nos someterán, nunca más nos verán por encima del lomo, porque somos la verdadera fuerza dominante, porque el destino no existe, pues comenzamos a crear nuestro futuro, porque nuestra causa es la más justa de todas.

\- Ahora véanse a ustedes mismos, miren lo que han construido con sus propios cascos, sin magia, sin poder volar; estoy convencido que el mañana nos pertenece y lo hará siempre y cuando no olvidemos lo que hoy hemos ganado.

Los aplausos, los gritos, incluso las lágrimas fueron emitidas por todos los presentes mientras los pétalos caían de algún lugar del cielo.

**** La ceguera termina y la gema ya no se mueve ****

Aquel día fui de los pocos que celebró junto con los ponis terrestres; al final no se necesitó de una revolución armada, Gold Mane se vio obligado a aceptar las condiciones del Rey bastardo, su tiranía tuvo un pausa, aunque conociéndolo como yo lo hago, fue una movida dentro de su juego. Reconozco que el Rey bastardo es un gobernante de corazón sincero y con un liderazgo similar al de Gold Mane a su edad, quizás más. Pero el viejo Rey tiene una experiencia mucho más amplia, el paso de los años ha hecho de él en un tirano capaz de enamorar a sus rivales. No me sorprende que ambos se reunan constantemente.

Esperanza es algo de lo que no me puedo deshacer, los ponis terrestres, los pegasos y unicornios verán una era de igualdad; pero me temo que no ahora, no en el tiempo de vida que me queda.

Aunque puedo aseverar que Gold Mane ha cometido el error más grande, en parte por mi culpa, al mantenerme en el destierro, al continuar "muerto" me llevé todo mi conocimiento conmigo, el jamás supo del desarrollo que los ponis terrestres han logrado, aunque ellos han perdido mucho de este cuando Discord destruyó su pequeño secreto.

Los ponis terrestres han emigrado a su nueva Equestria, Green Field es la capital de los ponis terrestres, la mayoría ha acudido a su protección, allí es donde su libertad se ha visto reconocida, allí se sienten seguros; los pegasos y unicornios se han distanciado, tratar de unificarlos es algo que Gold Mane no podrá realizar, aunque la comandante Hurricane, su leal mano derecha, se ha visto indecisa, son tiempos extraños para mí y para toda una generación, por lo cual, mi fe se encuentra depositada en las generaciones venideras, porque a ellas les pertenece el mañana.

Hoy sin embargo, me encuentro en una encrucijada; luego de este "descanso" que he tenido, me veo forzado a tratar de indagar en la situación y pese a que todo parecer tomar un curso distinto al esperado, temo que la historia que compone, se corrompa a medio camino ¿Serán ciertos los ideales que persiguen los ponis terrestres a la cabeza del Rey bastardo? O se olvidarán con el tiempo, así como aquel nuevo rumbo que mi estudiante Clover y sus amigas trazaron.

La experiencia me dice que aquellas máximas que tanto enarbolan en sus corazones, cederán con el paso del tiempo; he visto a muchos ponis terrestres, la mayoría tiene una ambición similar a la de Gold Mane; si deseaban la libertad ¿Para qué la querían? La respuesta empieza a quitarme el sueño desde hace semanas atrás. Alguna vez Black Horn me dijo que mientras los ponis terrestres sigan en contacto con los unicornios o con los pegasos, su visión del mundo no será diferente a la de ellos. Obviamente en ese instante me pareció otra de sus frases sin sentido, pues ya había entrado en un estado de locura; pero ahora veo lo que me quiso decir: los ponis terrestres tienen el derecho de rebelarse y su causa es la más justa de todas "la libertad". Pero al luchar por su libertad, luchaban por el derecho de ser iguales a sus carceleros, es algo irónico que el yugo se rompa solamente para ser iguales a sus agresores, hasta qué punto podían ser libres.

Lo peor de todo es que el futuro con el que alguna vez las mane six – en este caso hace referencia a las seis fundadoras de Equestria, incluyendo a Pudinhead – se atrevieron a soñar se ve muy lejano, si no es que perdido; en mis pocas visitas a Iron Mane, incluso a Canterlot por provisiones, pude observar que los ponis tienen una desconfianza mayor, el odio hacia una especie diferente a la suya es profundo, claro, pueden llamarse hermanos entre ellos, incluso pueden haber excepciones como un enamoramiento entre un pegaso y un terrestre; pero la mayoría siente odio, indiferencia y hasta desean someter al otro, unos para recuperar su forma de vida anterior, pues debido a que la mayoría de los terrestres se han ido a Green Field, ya no tienen quien haga el trabajo duro por ellos; otros (en este caso los ponis terrestres) desean someter a los pegasos y unicornios al mismo estado en el cual los mantuvieron, su deseo de venganza es un fuerte impulsor de sus actos, de su esfuerzo para con el Rey bastardo.

Green Field, el pequeño campo con un castillo a medio construir se ha convertido en una ciudad tan grande, que supera a Canterlot, incluso a metrópolis tan majestuosas como Yeguatania, dentro son bienvenido los ponis terrestres, ahí todos tienen una vida tranquila, aunque claro no han dejado de esforzarse en alcanzar un ideal, así como no han dejado de darle importancia a los bits, el dinero, las ganancias, un pensamiento que se asentó en los unicornios se impregnó en lo más profundo de los ponis terrestres, cuando fui a visitar Green Field, además del hecho de que muchos me observaban con cierto desprecio, pude notar que se están convirtiendo en ponis con ambiciones bastante fuertes; dentro de ellos el deseo de tener el mundo a sus pies ha empezado a cobrar vida, de forma inocente o de la forma más cruel, todos allá lo desean, casi tanto como su codicia los hace desear sus pertenencias.

Doce años es un tiempo bastante corto para un cambio tan radical. Sin embargo aún tengo fuerzas para indagar más.

*** Varias páginas sin letras, solamente con manchas de tierra y grasa continúan, hasta que por fin se llega a un nuevo pasaje ***

Existe otro problema que me ha estado quitando el sueño durante estos meses de viaje que llevo: la similitud entre Gold mane y Smart Cookie durante sus últimos días. Al recordar varios de esos pasajes recuerdo que ella afirmaba que en la lucha por la libertad no podían existir movimientos o acciones prohibidas, todo está justificado. Me temo que los ponis terrestres han aprendido aquella lección bastante bien, a tal grado que incluso después de haberla recuperado, la siguen aplicando, su crueldad hacia otras criaturas como dragones, hidras, incluso a los extrovertidos changelings es brutal, ellos matan, destruyen en su beneficio particular; es muy cierto que a nadie le importa, incluso al corazón más dulce le parece natural; pero de una criatura ajena a un poni ¿Qué diferencia existe? No mucha ciertamente.

Cuando llegué a esa conclusión, recordé a la pequeña pegaso que vi cuando tuve mi última charla con Discord, el sonido que emitía con su hermosa voz aun me perturba, una respiración entre cortada, con toda su melancolía y rabia, un sonido gutural, tan horripilante que junto con su estado, eran el resultado de la lucha de los ponis terrestres, ellos no dudaron de hacer semejante atrocidad a una pequeña y puedo asegurar que cosas no muy distintas pasaron con sus prisioneros no terrestres.

*** Nuevamente el párrafo termina, con algunas gotas de tinta chorreadas, pero a la siguiente página hay otra entrada***

Llevo una semana recordando partes del pasado y observando el presente, estoy en Cloudsdale, el único acceso es gracias a la ayuda de algún grifo o pegaso y un hechizo que me permita estar sobre una nube, he observado los entrenamientos de los pegasos, nunca antes pude fueron tan estrictos, e incluso un escuadrón completo de unicornios se encuentra en pleno entrenamiento, las fuerzas se fortalecen de forma peligrosa a mi parecer. Pero conociendo a Gold Mane y a muchos de sus súbditos, confirmo mis sospechas: ellos no dejarán que los ponis terrestres sean libres, al menos no sin pelear.

Aunque honestamente, pienso que tanto los unicornios como los pegasos subestiman de sobremanera a los ponis terrestres; ellos no vieron lo que yo vi, no saben cuán lejos han llegado, no sé qué armas tienen escondidas en Green Field, pero sé que son más mortales que unas lanzas o espadas y observando el estado de la pequeña puedo deducir que estaban extrayendo Cristal Umbrum ¿Qué querían hacer con un objeto de creación tan vil? La respuesta única puede ser aprovechar la capacidad que tiene para anular la magia de los ponis.

Pero si de alguna forma la relación entre los reyes cambia, si de alguna forma los ponis realmente pueden verse como iguales, estoy seguro de que el conflicto es innecesario, ahora veo la posibilidad que tengo en ayudar a esto, debo hablar con el Rey Bastardo, puedo ayudar a lograr una salida distinta.

*** Termina el pasaje, el papel se encuentra arrugado y el borde manchado, el dibujo de una paloma se encuentra en el borde superior derecho***

Mientras me dirijo a Green Field con mis pocas pertenencias y con los bits que logré sacar de mi biblioteca, recuerdo aquel día, lo siento tan extraño. El último estudiante que tuve y que desearía que aun estuviese conmigo: Discord, ahora desaparecido, me mostró capacidades superiores a mis expectativas, de hecho, logró vencerme en un duelo de magia; lo cual casi nadie ha logrado. ME pregunto ¿Qué fue de él?

Recuerdo su entusiasmo, su optimismo por un mundo mejor, en cierta forma me recordaba a mí mismo. Recientemente escuché el rumor de que una criatura con aspecto grotesco, de cabeza de cabra con dos cuernos y una cola parecida a la de una serpiente fue cazada por el grupo de exploración de Gold Mane, fue disecada y enviada como obsequio al rey bastardo, lo cual causó cierta confusión entre los habitantes de Equestria.

Recuerdo también las horas exhaustivas de su aprendizaje, tenía talento, no cabe duda; pensé muchas cosas sobre qué hacer con su talento, incluso él tenía su propia meta para usar su magia. Pero aquel día, algo cambio, su expresión, sus palabras, incluso su magia jamás presencie algo similar. Sin embargo, él ha pasado a formar parte de las víctimas del pasado, al igual que mi anterior alumna; ahora solamente me queda seguir adelante, con pesares, pero adelante.

* * *

No puedo esperar para escribir la siguientes partes, creo que a los seguidores de este fic les encantará.

Antes de irme, un aviso: no se pierdan el estreno de otro de mis fics, se llamará "Bajo tus alas" y lo publicaré el martes (si no lo hago ese día, el jueves) pero lo publicaré; con Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash de personajes principales, en él tocaré un tema que me ha hecho pensar ultimadamente: la familia. Claro que le daré más atención al fic que a la exposición de mi forma de ver la familia. Pero por si les interesa Indagar en esta curiosidad, les sugiero ver los capítulos:

\- Insomnio en Ponyville

\- ¿Por quién brillan los reflectores?

\- El de la competencia de hermanas cuando Sweetie Belle se enfada con Rarity por ser mala hermana.

\- El capítulo donde las CMC cantan Corazones de Corceles.

\- Los comics del arco " El regreso de la reina Crhysalis"

Si lo hacen, pregúntense ¿Con quién se crían las CMC? ¿Con sus padres o con sus hermanas?

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Un cambio complejo

Capítulo 10: Un inicio complejo.

* * *

Mis días por Green Field me han confirmado muchas de mis dudas, los ponis terrestres son ponis ambiciosos, no conocen un límite para su apetito de pertenencias, van detrás de algo que me temo no podrán saciar nunca. Recuerdo que un soldado decía que no es posible entender bien el resultado de las batallas hasta que el polvo termine de asentarse y que nunca se entienden las causas de los coflictos en su totalidad, hasta después de la batalla. Sus palabras resultan ciertas en este caso.

Siempre creí que los ponis terrestres se encontraban detrás del objetivo planteado por Smart Cookie, pero ahora veo como su discurso, tanto el primero como el segundo han cambiado de interpretación en el primero y en el segundo. Pues unos piensan que pueden supera todo su pasado basado en penurias, en pobreza y hambruna, ganando más dinero que cualquier otro unicornio y pegaso; puedo darme cuenta de que muchos ponis también se vieron forzados a levantarse por el hecho de no poseer todo lo que querían. Admito que el no tener lo suficiente es bastante malo y no tener un acceso a un trabajo en el cual no te consideren inferior. Pero este complejo del no tener se ha interiorizado tanto en sus corazones que ahora solamente desean tener, tener más de lo que necesitan, desean o de lo que realmente quieren.

Aunque este deseo que habita en el fin de cada uno de estos ponis no me parece del todo correcto, debo admitir que ha logrado construir un bastión demasiado poderoso en un lapso de tiempo muy corto. Ahí donde ven oportunidad se lanzan como lobos hambrientos, sus competencias por generar ganancias se hacen cada vez mayores. Su fuerza militar comienza a rebasar a la de Gold Mane. Incluso el rey bastardo comienza a perder control de tanto movimiento, pero no se percata de ello. No considero este detalle como un peligro inmediato; pero a largo plazo, vaciará los corazones de los ponis terrestres, el amor que cada poni tiene hacia un determinado trabajo es reemplazado por el amor al lucro. Están cambiando la frase "Eres lo que haces" por "Eres lo que tienes". Se han construido una cantidad inmensa de mansiones, la población también ha crecido de manera colosal; hace días pude revisar un censo, entonces me sorprendí con la enorme cantidad de tres millones de ponis en Green Field, es mucho más que todas las colonias, Canterlot y Cloudsdale juntas.

Por las noches me asaltan pesadillas terribles. Veo guerras entre ponis terrestres y pegasos junto con unicornios. Lo cual me lleva a la segunda parte del libro de Smart Cookie, en el no solamente existe un deseo por comprobar ya no la igualdad, sino la superioridad de los terrestres por sobre los demás ponis; por lo que ví, se que esta es la versión de Smart Cookie que los terrestres aclaman, desean saldar las cuentas. En más de una ocasión pude charlar con un poni que se excedió con las jarras de cerveza de raíz, en casi todos los casos comentan cómo fue su vida en Iron Mane o en colonias como Yeguatania, incluso sirvientes en Canterlot; les embarga una sensación ardiente de venganza, es la segunda cosa que ansían y este es el peligro.

En el pasado desarrollaron instrumentos muy extraños y con funciones que cualquiera podría confundir con artefactos mágicos, pero ahora, después de doce años puedo ver un cableado de energía eléctrica, unos cuantos aparatos que funcionan con ella, en especial bombillas de luz. Los inventores son enviados directamente a la ahora fortaleza real de Green Field. Por cierto, la cantidad de ponis creció tanto durante los últimos años que ahora muchas casas nuevas han salido de los gigantescos muros de Green Field, o cual ha traído un trabajo nuevo de ingeniería y arquitectura a los ponis, la construcción de un segundo y tercer muro. Ya llevan dos años contruyendo el segundo.

Las página termina, pero al pasar una nueva, aparece una especie de garabato, con letras mal escritas debajo

_Muros altos, para que no pasen los males, muros gruesos para mantener a los ponis a salvo mientras dentro de ellos despierta un gigante insaciable._

Después de este pequeño escrito, las páginas comienzan a adquirir un tono cafe, las palabras están escritas con claras evidencias de temblores.

Por cinco días me puse a observar más de cerca a los ponis del "segundo anillo" como le llaman a quienes se encuentran dentro del segundo muro, las casas no paran de construirse; cada vez los ponis viven vidas más rutinarias y comienzan a existir más ricos. Empiezo a notar que algunos de los ponis se encuentran en un estado de pobreza, no tan extrema como en Iron Mane, pero pobreza después de todo. Se están marcando ciertas diferencias entre los unos y los otros, es un fenómeno tan grande que no me lo puedo explicar, después de llamarse hermanos entre todos, ahora buscan la diferencia entre ellos, dependiendo de sus pertenencias, de sus logros muchos empiezan a sentir cierto aire de superioridad frente a los que poseen menos que ellos.

La entrada al diario termina. Continuando en una plana nueva al lado y a juzgar por el tono de la tinta, la anterior se secó por un descuido y Star Swirl compró una nueva.

Llevo unos cuantos meses en Iron Mane, es peligroso estar aquí, sobre todo porque han incrementado la seguridad mágica del lugar, los unicornios soldado se han incrementado, incluso sus capacidades con la magia están más elevadas: ahora conjuran hechizos de cierta dificultad académica. Los pegasos no se quedan atrás, ahora tienen un entrenamiento más rígido, solo los mejores son seleccionados, ví como dos soldados rasos de estos ponis fueron capaces de acabar con la vida de una mantícora sin armamento mayor que una espada. Buenas nuevas, Black Feather ahora es teniente y su aspecto intimida y a la vez inspira a los soldados, tanto pegasos como unicornios. Sin embargo comparte el mando de las fuerzas de Iron Mane con Redblue, un unicornio legendario entre los soldados por entrenar a fénixes para el combate. Su cutie Mark con unas huellas. Extraña cutie Mark para un soldado, aunque él sostiene que es por su habilidad de rastreo.

Pude pasar como soldado, como comerciante incluso como secretario del gobernador y me temo que la economía en las distintas partes de Equestria. Los unicornios mantienen algo de distancia con los pegasos; están cambiando varios de sus hábitos, sus esfuerzos para llevar los trabajos por sí mismos los está obligando a abrir los libros de magia avanzada, que ahora son catalogados como magia básica. Muchos empiezan a dudar de la infalible sabiduría de Gold Mane. Otros han comenzado a atreverse a entablar relaciones de larga distancia con muchas fábricas de los ponis terrestres en Green Field para proveerse de materia prima que después transforman en un producto nuevo que solamente puede realizarse con magia; salvo por pociones, los ponis terrestres se han convertido en los mejores alquimistas de toda Equestria. Es interesante observar estas pequeñas pero nuevas relaciones.

* * *

Bueno, espero que este pequeño fic esté comenzando a ser más interesante, como dije anteriormente, se irá poniendo mejor en los siguientes capítulos.


	11. Un nuevo papel

Capítulo 11: Un nuevo papel

* * *

***Las páginas ahora cambian de color y de calidad, ahora es mucho más fina, de la misma forma, las líneas hechas con la pluma son más finas, lo cual sugiere el acceso a mejores recursos***

Ha pasado mes y medio desde la última vez que escribí en este diario, debo admitir que Green Field se está convirtiendo en una nación; pese a que el tratado que el Rey bastardo realizó con Gold Mane estipulaba que todos dentro de esta ciudad son sus súbditos y pagan una taza de impuesto al trono de Equestria. Dejando de lado el impuesto, Green Field es ya un gigante, ha superado en población a la capital, incluso si se suma la población total de pegasos y unicornios, este lugar posee más ponis.

Es impresionante que en medio de todos estos cambios, el Rey ya no continúe con sus largas caminatas por la ciudad; las calles más humildes están siendo olvidadas y puedo decirlo porque yo mismo lo he visto, vivo en una casa del tercer anillo, aquí, todas las construcciones son en piedra y un nuevo material que denominan cemento, estas construcciones son mucho más resistentes que las existentes dentro del segundo anillo, ni que decir del centro. Aquí los ponis tienen un trabajo mayor, sirven de agricultores en las afueras de Green Field, también se encuentran los ponis con oficios similares, como ser: alfareros, carpinteros, obreros y demás.

En los paseos que di por el segundo anillo, pude percatarme de que en él se encuentran unos cuantos ponis cuyas profesiones son: arquitectos, ingenieros, médicos y similares. Cuando me enteré de que cada poni debía comprar su casa, de que cada poni era libre de buscar su camino, pude percibir el cambio que había aquí, pero veo la contradicción que esto significa. Tristemente, el trabajo de un albañil no es remunerado de la misma forma que el de un arquitecto o el de un senador; por ello sus ingresos son menores, deben buscar sus propiedades en el tercer anillo, donde son más baratos o en el reciente cuarto anillo o incluso construir sus propias casas en las cercanías de Green Field. Pero si antes los ponis terrestres eran explotados por los unicornios y pegasos, ahora se explotan los unos a otros.

Sin embargo, la prosperidad de Green Field es incuestionable, en pocos años ha superado a cualquier otra ciudad; mi vida en el tercer anillo cambió recientemente, resulta que dentro de Green Field, existe una gran cantidad de ponis especializados en la detección de unicornios o cualquier ser que no sea un poni terrestre, una madrugada, sin previo aviso, ingresaron en mi casa y con un collar hecho de cristal Umbrum, me llevaron a compadecer bajo el rey en persona.

*****Una gema dibujada se activa*****

\- Unicornio número 378, acusado de espionaje, cómo se encuentra.

\- Me encuentro inocente de los cargos de espionaje. Advertía el barbado con cierta confusión.

\- Eso lo veremos.

Pero de pronto, las puertas se abrían de par en par, una corneta marcaba la presencia del rey en la corte. Por lo cual los presentes se levantaban, incluso el juez hacía una reverencia.

\- ¡Buenos días! Gritó el rey con cierto entusiasmo.

\- Buenos días mi rey. Respondían todos los presentes, olvidando la frase hermano en sus palabras.

El rey tenía la frente en alto y ya no observaba a los presentes como iguales, al menos no en rango social. Él era una leyenda después de todo; le debían respeto y alabanza, era el salvador de todos los ponis terrestres.

\- Declaro que este juicio queda finalizado, quiero que retiren todos los cargos impuestos a este unicornio.

\- Inmediatamente mi rey. Advirtió el juez quien rompió de inmediato unos papeles.

\- ¿Qué acaso no reconocen a este buen unicornio?

Al ver el mutis en todos los súbditos, el rey hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

\- Mis queridos súbditos, él es Star Swirl el barbado, uno de los pocos unicornios que tuvimos de nuestro lado y ahora, es el perfecto embajador de Canterlot. Por favor, sea tan amable de venir conmigo.

**** La gema deja de dar giros para detener las imágenes y el sonido, para continuar con la lectura****

Después de aquel día, el Rey bastardo me nombró embajador de Canterlot y me llevó a vivir al centro de la ciudad, me quedé atónito ante su actitud; luego conversamos acerca del estado de Green Field, es un muchacho joven, pero con un instinto de líder a flor de piel, él inspira, imagina y manda a los ponis terrestres con la dulzura que Gold Mane jamás tendrá. Ciertamente es un líder de toda una generación. Incluso perdonó los errores del pasado y desde entonces no ha dejado de citarme a su corte real; me pide consejos y nos quedamos a charlar hasta la madrugada. Pero por mucho que me agrade, sus ideas no dejan de ser iguales.

Una noche le planteé la posibilidad de conformar un gobierno con Gold Mane, este de inmediato me fulminó con la mirada "no conviviré con rastreros como él" me dijo, entonces ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto al viejo rey? Es una pregunta que no posee respuesta de momento, pero presiento que ambos reyes hacen de su supuesta cercanía, una especie de pacto secreto, es evidente que se odian mutuamente, pero sus movimientos son de naturaleza política, desean vincularse al reino del otro, hacerse ver de la mejor manera posible y ganar la confianza del otro reino.

No sé hasta qué punto les resultará, pues los terrestres odian a Gold Mane desde la cuna y el reino de Gold Mane nunca dejara que un "inferior" los gobierne.

No obstante, el trabajo de consejero directo del rey, me abre la ventana de tener cierta influencia en sus acciones y espero poder hacerlo entrar en razón; ya que si no exterminamos el odio que los terrestres tienen a sus antiguos agresores, me temo que nada bueno nos depara el futuro. Aunque estoy obligado a usar el collar de cristal Umbrum. Sé muy bien que este rey tiene un corazón bueno, sé que puedo apelar a él, sé que puedo cambiar la situación de Equestria antes de que empeore al peor de los futuros: la guerra.

* * *

Bueno, espero que el fic esté llenando algunos (si no es que todos) los huecos argumentativos del fic.


	12. Viendo hacia el futuro

Una pesadilla me ha despertado durante la madrugada, desde entonces no pude conciliar el sueño, era tan horrible, tan profunda, que me hizo volver al pasado. Era bastante extraña, pues mostraba mi último aprendiz caminando por las calles de Canterlot, toda la ciudad estaba en llamas, los unicornios corrían por sus vidas mientras el disfrutaba con una sonrisa del espectáculo.

Desde luego, semejante pesadilla no es más que mis subconsciente torturándome por mis errores del pasado, lo mismo me pasó muchas otras noches, cuando observaba a Clover la sabia encerrada en la montaña, obviamente, desde que fue enviada a esa prisión no la volvía a ver. Sin embargo esta es la primera vez que Discord aparece en mis pesadillas, ciertamente me trae recuerdos amargos, pero sé que él está… me cuesta decirlo o escribirlo, está muerto, los informes de las partidas de cacería de Cloudsdale reportaron una criatura como él muerta hace más de doce años, dos días después de que saliera del laboratorio.

Dejando de lado temas tan amargos, estos meses han sido de constante aprendizaje junto con el Rey Bastardo, es extraño que hasta ahora no conozca su nombre, de hecho jamás lo usa y los que lo conocieron antes de ser proclamado por lo ponis terrestres me comentaron que su nombre es Bold Hoof, aunque nadie sabe exactamente cómo llegó a preocuparse de sus hermanos o cómo logró escapar de las minas de Yeguatania, él jamás cuenta su pasado.

Aún recuerdo el día anterior, los científicos de Green Field terminaron la construcción de un telescopio extremadamente potente, aunque debe ser regulado mediante palancas y se ubica casi en el pico de una de las montañas de la cordillera que separa el territorio de los ponis con el territorio más allá de los baldíos, hacia los reinos menores; sin embargo no lo usan solamente para la astronomía, sino también para vigilar a Canterlot y Cloudsdale, su ubicación es secreta tanto para habitantes de Green Field como para cualquier extranjero, pocos son los que pueden acceder a dicho artefacto.

Cuando el Rey me confió tal secreto, pude percatarme de la confianza que me gané en el tiempo en el que le serví como consejero; al menos algo bueno salió de toda mi experiencia al lado de Gold Mane, pero también me preocupa el entrenamiento militar clandestino que aprobó, de hecho, los cuarteles de Green Field se encuentran bajo tierra, son minas abandonadas, expandidas de tal forma que pueden tener cientos y hasta miles de corceles bajo entrenamiento y los pegasos que registran la ciudad por aire nunca se percatan de la actividad que se realiza bajo tierra, esto me lleva a una terrible conclusión; los ponis terrestres se están preparando para romper el pacto de obediencia con el rey, entre ellas, estipula que Green Field jamás entrenará soldados, además del impuesto del que creo ya haber escrito anteriormente.

El escrito finaliza, para continuar unas cuantas páginas después.

Hoy pude responder a la interrogante que lleva carcomiéndome la cabeza durante estos últimos meses, el Rey planea traicionar el pacto y todos los equinos de esta enorme metrópolis de ponis terrestres. Una gema dibujada abre el audio y unas imágenes.

Dos figuras se hallaban dentro de un palacio real, un candelabro de oro se alzaba en lo alto, con bombillos eléctricos dentro de envases de cristal naranja y blanco, no estaban encendidos, pues las inmensas ventanas del palacio se hallaban desde el nivel del piso hasta alcanzar los diez metros de largo, las alfombras eran de la mejor calidad posible, con diseños exquisitos. El palacio era bellamente iluminado y poseía una inmensidad de tamaño, por lo cual las voces de dos figuras, una sentada en un trono de piedra y la otra frente a esta, parado encima de una alfombra roja que se dirigía desde el trono hasta las puertas frontales, hechas de madera, un diseño ornamental que superaba varias veces el que tenía Gold Mane en su castillo.

\- Star Swirl, te veo muy preocupado los últimos días.

\- Es que me preocupa la posibilidad de un ataque a nuestro reino.

\- ¿Nuestro reino? ¿Acaso ya consideras este lugar como tu hogar?

\- Mi nación está donde se halla la justicia y la lucha por el bien común señor, eso es lo que le da sentido a mi vida. Aclaró el hechicero que ahora observaba de manera fija a su interlocutor, lo cual fascinó aún más al rey, que se levantó de su trono para dirigirse más de cerca al unicornio que ahora consideraba como su amigo.

\- De ti he aprendido a perdonar, creo que mi pueblo también ha olvidado las injurias pasadas, pero debo decirte amigo mío, que no hay nada que los ponis terrestres deseemos más que romper las cadenas del viejo Gold Mane, necesitamos salir de su yugo.

\- Entiendo; pero él no los dejará. Interrumpió el unicornio.

\- Es por eso que mis equinos están entrenando, Star Swirl, nos liberaremos de una forma pacífica o bélica, esa decisión de Gold Mane y sus mascotas de ataque.

La gema deja de mostrar el pequeño fragmento de la memoria de Star Swirl.

Me temo que tiempos obscuros, llenos de cambios se aproximan, elegir un bando ahora es difícil, dejar a mi raza es algo que no deseo hacer, de hecho, considero que el fin bélico que tendrá este proceso de liberación será extremadamente costoso para todos los ponis y aunque el desarrollo de Green Field no tiene comparación, las consecuencias de la tempestad que se aproxima serán tan desgarradoras como transformadoras.

Mi desdén hacia el imperio de Gold Mane, además de mi auto expulsión, me llevan a un bando específico, teniendo la esperanza de que esta forma de gobierno se alzará para proclamar la igualdad entre los ponis, de ser así, lucharé junto con ellos hasta la última gota de mi sangre.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y como se habrán dado cuenta, las cosas se complicarán un poquitín, así que si dejo un vacío en la trama o algo no se pudo entender debido a alguna insuficiencia mia en el desarrollo del fic, solamente coméntenlo y le daré el tratamiento correspondiente. Hasta la próxima semana.


	13. Las garras del pasado

Las garras del pasado

* * *

Las páginas inician con un diamante dibujado. El cual genera la imagen y el sonido siguientes.

\- En vista de los recientes informes, nuestras fuerzas están duplicando su denuedo en la fortificación del cuarto muro.

\- Los obreros de la zona están trabajando al máximo de su capacidad para finalizar las obras mi Rey.

El aire viciado de una estela de polvo en las afueras de la enorme ciudad de los ponis terrestres anunciaba el trabajo continuo que realizaban los ponis obreros, desde las ventanas alrededor del palacio se podían apreciar los distintos lugares de trabajo. El rey Bastardo se hallaba sentado en su trono, mientras que sus distintos ministros descansaban sobre estrados hechos de madera, llevaban varios pergaminos, todos eran datos que se utilizaban en los informes que presentaban al Rey y él en última instancia tomaba las decisiones a base de dichos datos.

\- Uno de nuestros equipos en Frozen North ha informado a las ocho y treinta y cinco de una interferencia en el examen final de la academia de vuelo de Cloudsdale.

Gold Mane miraba de reojo a Star Swirl, que se encontraba sentado en un pequeño cojín, su collar de cristal Umbrum lo hacía aceptable para los ministros; sin embargo su mirada era de total preocupación, cruzándose con la del Rey.

\- Informé más detalladamente Ministro de defensa. Solicitó.

\- Sí mi Rey: nuestro grupo de vigilancia en Frozen North ha sido testigo de una interrupción en los exámenes finales, verá, los postulantes que fracasaron, fueron rescatados de forma imprevista por criaturas aladas, ninguna de ellas aparece en nuestros registros, los describieron como cóndores del doble del tamaño de un fénix, de color negro y con serias muestras de desnutrición. Nos enviaron el telegrama en un tiempo estimado de media hora, lo último que enviaron en el reporte es que los pegasos vigías eran atacados por las mismas criaturas y al parecer, estaban al mando de una especie de criatura deforme… de alguna forma se llevaron a todos los que reprobaron.

\- ¿Mandaron un nuevo reporte?

\- No, después de recibir la información, tratamos de contactar con ellos, pero desde entonces no hemos tenido ninguna respuesta por parte del equipo.

Star Swirl se levantó de su sitio, sentía que una especie de magia en el lugar, una energía indescifrable, constantemente cambiante, era similar a la de…

\- ¡Discord! Gritó poco antes de quitarse su collar, habilitando de esa forma su capacidad de manipular la magia.

Gold Mane no entendía bien lo que significaban las palabras; pero levantó un casco para que sus guardias se detuviesen. Al segundo siguiente, los tejidos de la alfombra se movieron por sí solos, asombrando a todos los ministros. Adoptaba lentamente la forma de un dragón, no, de una cabra, no, de un ave y así continuaron con las deducciones, todas equivocadas y acertadas al mismo tiempo.

En menos de un minuto, los diferentes hilos que componían el patrón decorativo de la alfombra se unieron para revelar a una criatura extraña para todos los presentes, un cuerpo creado a base de distintas partes de animales, patas distintas, dos alas poco proporcionadas de distintas especies de aves, dos cuernos desiguales, ojos asimétricos y un único colmillo que sobresalía de su boca. Estaba vestido como mensajero, con la gorra ladeada y atravesada por sus cuernos, con algunos botones salidos y una bolsa de cartas llena de parches de todo color.

\- Buenos días distinguido público, tengo un mensaje destinado para un tal rey bastardo. Dijo el extraño ser, mientras leía una carta.

\- Star Swirl ¿Qué es eso?

\- El hecho de que sea un mago no significa que sepa todo lo relacionado con la magia. Respondió el unicornio mientras se acercaba lentamente al rey, apuntando con su cuerno a la alfombra que había cobrado vida.

Los ojos del Draconequus se fijaron en el unicornio por un tiempo antes de levantar su garra y saludar de forma respetuosa a su ex maestro.

\- Continuando con el mensaje ejem – se aclaró la garganta – Usted tiene entre cascos una decisión, un acierto o equivocación; si fuerza encuentra en la unión: entrará en acción. Sí igualdad halla en su revolución: dejara de lado su vieja ilusión. Cuando el horror el caos nos muestra, es cuando la certeza deja de ser nuestra.

La imagen conformada por las hebras se deformó nuevamente para regresar a su estado normal, sin embargo, una pequeña estela de polvo, junto con una cantidad asombrosa de suciedad salió de la alfombra. Nadie notó una pequeña semilla que rodó por todo el palacio, hasta llegar al fondo de una pequeña grieta existente entre las grietas de una de las piedras que se extendían por todo el palacio real.

**** El diamante dibujado deja de ejercer su magia, el lector vuelve a la realidad****

Lo acontecido esta mañana me trae consternado y no solo a mí, sino que a todos los ministros, pero más que a todos a Gold Mane nos acaba de citar a todos, incluidos sus generales a una reunión de emergencia, aprovecho esta media hora para entender bien el mensaje; pero no puedo hacerlo.

El regreso de Discord de entre los muertos me mantiene totalmente distraído, no sé qué desea, no sé muy bien cómo sigue con vida. Lo único que sé es que es peligroso, después de nuestro último "encuentro" sus cambios fueron tan completos que a duras penas puedo reconocer algo del pequeño muchacho que solía mantenerse horas leyendo, practicando y jugándome alguna que otra broma.

Su expresión ha cambiado en forma extrema, el Draconequus está vivo y me temo que nada bueno trae consigo; puedo percibirlo a causa de las energías de su magia, es completamente confusa, no parece ser ni positiva no negativa, es los dos al mismo tiempo… no tengo forma de explicarlo por el momento, pero definitivamente es algo que nunca antes enfrenté.

* * *

Hasta aquí por esta semana, y bien… estoy seguro de que la mayoría tiene el presentimiento de lo que vendrá a continuación. Pero trataré de darle cierto toque original, a pesar de que ultimadamente estoy viendo muchas películas con guerras fantásticas, entre estas, las crónicas de Narnia, la lucha final de Harry Potter, uno que otro del señor de los anillos, así que tengo buena base para crear esta emocionante batalla.


	14. Decisiones Críticas

La reunión que tuvimos con el Rey de Green Field fue extensa, la última media hora ha sido de una discusión sin precedentes dentro del marco que establece este nuevo y prometedor reino.

* * *

***Una gema dibujada comienza a girar para mostrar los recuerdos de Star Swirl***

\- ¡No tenemos que morir por nuestros enemigos! Gritaba un ministro.

\- ¡Eres un necio! ¿¡Quién crees que sigue después de ellos!? Le respondía otro.

El rey ponía un casco en la frente mientras fruncía el ceño, sus ministros que eran la división de su poder mantenían un fuerte debate, las acciones que decidirían serían críticas, definirían la historia de los ponis para siempre.

\- ¡Necesitamos más tiempo para decidir!

\- Hasta que el equipo de Frozen North nos de alguna señal de vida; ellos están muertos, y nosotros terminaremos igual.

\- La criatura no dio señales de ataque a nosotros, tal parece que sus problemas son contra los pegasos y unicornios.

\- ¡Estás ciego! ¡Nosotros somos los próximos!

El gobernante se levantó de su trono para pasearse por el salón mientras reflexionaba seriamente sobre la advertencia de la criatura.

Una puerta trasera, ubicada detrás de un busto del Rey, de Smart Cookie y de Pudinhead, junto con un cuadro de la fundación de Equestria donde yacían las seis fundadoras de gran tamaño, ubicado de tal forma que la luz lo iluminaba a la perfección.

\- Señor, el observatorio ha confirmado las sospechas. Una poni terrestre con la melena despeinada a causa de las prisas se paraba respetuosamente frente al rey. Quien cerró los ojos para respirar lentamente.

\- Ahí lo tienen, los unicornios y los pegasos están en guerra contra el monstruo. Afirmó el gobernante mientras dirigía una mirada fría a sus ministros.

\- Señor, nuestras tropas están listas para un asalto masivo. Informó el ministro de guerra que constantemente recibía informes por parte de un soldado poni.

Star Swirl s encontraba en el lugar como embajador y al mismo tiempo como consejero; su presencia en estos casos no era aceptada.

\- Aún no hemos llegado a una decisión. Argumentó el rey quien.

\- Mi Rey, es un error ignorar esta oportunidad; que acaso no ve que nuestros enemigos están siendo destruidos. Afirmó un poni terrestre de pelaje negro con melena blanca y mirada penetrante.

\- Ya no es una cuestión de competencia ministro Bold, es cuestión de supervivencia ¿Qué acaso no ven el objetivo de nuestro enemigo?

Pero antes de que el Rey prosiguiera con su argumentación, las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dar paso a un poni de pelaje verde primavera con melena de color naranja y ojos negros.

\- Ministro Avid, que bueno que tenga tiempo para cumplir con sus funciones. Alegó el Rey quien mostró su furia sin ningún disfraz.

\- Me temo que ultimadamente no tengo mucho tiempo para debates infructuosos, mi Rey; pero ahora, nuestro pueblo no necesita ingresar en la guerra. Advirtió el poni mientras pasaba al frente para suplantar al gobernante como orador.

\- ¡Vivimos una era de prosperidad sin precedentes entre todos los ponis! ¡Hemos superado a los pegasos y unicornios! Y ahora les pregunto mis hermanos ¿Necesitamos meternos en sus problemas? Expuso el corcel de forma inesperada.

\- Antes de que respondan; nosotros hemos vivido bastante tiempo bajo la esclavitud enmascarada de esos bellacos, ahora que logramos salir del pozo negro al que nos sometieron, nuestro deber para con nosotros mismos se está realizando. ¿Qué acaso no ven que somos el futuro? Los reinos de los tiranos deben caer. Nosotros y el poder de nuestra democracia que defiende la libertad de cada uno de los ciudadanos de este hermoso reino ha procurado el mejor de los reinos posibles ¡No tenemos necesidad de pelar por nadie más que nosotros! ¡Porque somos nosotros los que construimos nuestro destino! Ahora mis hermanos, yo digo aquí, frente a nuestro proclamado rey y a nosotros sus ministros: No tenemos que entrar en guerra contra el ejército.

Los diferentes ministros, en su mayoría eran simpatizantes de Avid, el Rey comprendía que la votación de sus ministros con la suya decidía en momentos como estos las acciones a realizar; pero Avid era el principal contendiente para las desiciones importantes como aquellas.

\- ¿¡Aún si eres el principal fabricante de armas para Clousdales y Canterlot!?

\- Mis negocios no tienen por qué ser cuestionados, está en mi libertad y la de mis trabajadores el producir armamento para quien nosotros deseemos.

\- Ministros, les pido una reflexión más profunda; Avid y toda la chusma que se hallan influenciados por su ambición, desean vender más de sus armas.

\- El comercio de armas ha mantenido a este imperio creciendo. Aclaró Avid sin una muestra de vergüenza.

\- ¿Acaso no valen las vidas que se perderán?

\- Vidas que se las han pasado realizando injurias contra nuestra gente; vidas miserables que se han ganado su sufrimiento.

\- ¿Piensen en los potrillos, en las yeguas?

\- Lo dice el mismo supuesto Rey que se relaciona con Gold Mane; no crean en sus vituperaciones que apelan a su parte más noble. El desea quedar bien con el gobernante de Equestria. Ahora nosotros somos la nueva Equestria, nosotros somos lo que quedará después de sus cenizas.

Entonces Str Swirl se levantó de su silla, para dirigirse junto con el Rey.

\- Señor, usted no tiene participación en las decisiones del honorable gobierno de Green Field. Advirtio Avid mientras observaba de forma asesina al viejo que ni se intimido ante dicho gesto.

\- Vengo como embajador de los unicornios. Respondió el barbado.

\- Usted no tiene voto, pero si posee voz. Advirtió un poni que llevaba la constitución en sus cascos y se hallaba en un estrado apartado de los ministros y el rey.

\- Gracias señor Protectorado de la constitución, Dijo el barbado poco antes de ingresar al campo de discusión.

El rey lo observó de forma sagaz a su consejero, cuando él hablaba solo era para decir cosas de importancia imperativa.

\- Mi Rey, señores ministros, tengo información relevante para aclarar su campo de discusión. Señaló mientras se acomodaba su collar de cristal Umbrum.

\- Tiene derecho para hablar, pero explicite bien la información. Advirtió el Protectorado.

Los ojos del barbado se posaron temporalmente en una de las grandes ventanas mientras ordenaba sus ideas, debido en gran medida a los sentimientos que habían en ellas.

\- La criatura a la que nos enfrentamos se llama Discord y es mi ex estudiante de magia. Inició el barbado, logrando que todos los presentes, incluso el mismo rey lo observaran de forma inquisidor, hasta el mismo Avid perdió el habla temporalmente.

\- Al igual que yo él creía en su causa. Pero tuvo su posición cambió y puedo asegurarles que los próximos son ustedes.

Las pocas palabras que el hechicero mencionaba fueron un detonante en el corazón de Avid quien levantó un casco para señalarlo.

\- Este embajador es un traidor, ha guardado la información.

\- No supe que seguía con vida, después de todo pensé que el murió en uno de tus laboratorios.

\- Esa es una idea absurda ¿Dices que el rey no sabía de la existencia de ese monstruo? A menos claro, que ambos esperasen este momento para obligarnos a atacar a una fuerza que claramente no supone amenaza para nuestro imperio.

Los ministros comenzaban a gritarse entre ellos, pero pocos eran los que defendían el punto del rey.

\- La acción más inteligente es no ingrear a una batalla que no es nuestra. Aclaró Avid.

\- ¡Será nuestra dentro de poco tiempo! Entiendan. Aclaró el barbado mientras unos guardias se lo llevaban.

\- Embajador Star Swirl, por el artículo número 56 inciso 3 del estatuto de las fuerzas armadas y de protección de Green Field, será puesto en encierro preventivo por posible confabulación contra Green Field. La fecha de su juicio será emitida en los próximos días.

***El diamante deja de girar para regresar a la misma página***

Ahora bajo estas paredes y con los cascos engrilletados, estoy encarcelado. Este diario fue todo lo que me dejaron traer conmigo, en estos momentos no puedo hacer nada en absoluto, este yugo de cristal Umbrum tiene una cerradura con candado, no me lo puedo quitar aun si le doy un golpe con un martillo. Lamentablemente, solo pienso en el resultado de las decisiones del gobierno de Green Field. Los votos se emitirán dentro de un momento y con él, el futuro de toda Equestria.

Sé muy bien que Discord desea destruir a todos los que le hicieron daño, quiere venganza y Green Field no es la excepción, pero nadie piensa que Green Field guarda una amenaza interna: Avid.

* * *

Interesante ¿verdad? Bueno, espero que les guste esta segunda trama. Nos leemos pronto.


	15. Cambiar el destino

Estas paredes me han atosigado durante esta breve media hora, los pensamientos y preocupaciones invaden mi mente; de momento no sé ni tengo forma de saber lo que pasa fuera de estas paredes, aun no puedo creer el curso de la historia en este punto; justo cuando todo parecía ir hacia adelante, aparece mi ex estudiante amenazando a todos los ponis. Esa es la peor tortura dentro de esta prisión, no solo me mantiene inactivo, sino que en mi inactividad recuerdo al Draconequus, recuerdo su talento, sus aspiraciones, sus miedos… pero nunca pude conocer su lado más obscuro, nunca pude verlo realizando magia negra.

¿Fue mi error? Es lo que me pregunto a cada instante ¿Fue culpa del mundo? Yo vi un corazón demasiado bondadoso dentro de él, alguien capaz de grandes cosas, quizás no estuve a su lado en los momentos importantes, quizás cuando probó la amargura del mundo de los ponis su corazón también se corrompió.

¿Está loco o simplemente piensa de forma distinta? Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta, he de admitir que es peligroso para todos, incluso para él mismo.

¿Dónde estará? ¿Cómo estará? ¿Existirá algo de bondad dentro de él? ¿Seguirá siendo el aprendiz de corazón noble, solo que está oculto detrás de un instinto de venganza, odio y dolor? Estas y muchas preguntas me embargan en mi encierro, lo cierto es que el Discord que conocí, no se asemeja en nada al actual. Desde su personalidad hasta su magia, nunca había presenciado magia similar a la que posee, es tan inconclusa, tan indefinida, tan demencial, tan caótica… Mi talento es la magia, pero ni siquiera teniendo una comprensión superior a la mía se puede comprender semejante poder, pero este poder es tan diferente de cualquier magia obscura o magia normal y extrañamente, es ambas al mismo tiempo, pero el control de dicha magia se me hace inimaginable, nadie podría controlar ambas energías, porque nadie puede sentir amor y odio, alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo y de forma indefinida, en otras palabras, sin objeto alguno. Sin lugar a dudas Discord es un hechicero excepcional, sus dotes hubiesen sido de gran ayuda para los ponis, pero ahora sus deseos son la destrucción, la desolación y la ruina.

Como hechicero filéquino, mi deber es proteger a todos los ponis, sigo el bien y la justicia porque no imagino una vida sin ambos, porque es lo que el mundo merece y porque el camino hacia la felicidad se encuentra en esos dos objetivos. Me juré a mí mismo servir a dichos fines hace más de cuatro décadas atrás y si eso significa que debo enfrentarme a…

***La parte escrita termina de repente, con un garabato en el inicio de la letra D; en cambio, existe una gema dibujada que comienza a girar, mostrando un recuerdo***

Las cuatro paredes hechas de piedra, conforman las delimitaciones del espacio donde posiblemente Star Swirl pasaba sus últimos días antes de ser juzgado por los ponis terrestres, unos grilletes mantenían su collar de cristal Umbrum encadenado a la pared del fondo, el collar se parecía a un yugo y su peso debía ser increíblemente grande, pues el mago apenas podía moverse unos pasos para dejarse caer con cuidado. El sonido de unos cascos corriendo sobre la piedra eran lo que mantenía tan impasible, observaba atentamente cualquier cambio que se daría fuera.

El dueño de los cascos se presentó, la impresión que causó en el barbado fue inmediata, sus ojos se posaron en los del visitante expresando la consternación del mago. El poni que lo visitaba era el menos esperado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Cuestionó el barbado entre susurros.

\- Haciendo lo correcto mi amigo. Advirtió el rey bastardo mientras sacaba un llavero de su alforja.

\- Es muy arriesgado, Avid aprovechará cualquier cosa que hagas en tu contra. Advirtió el barbado que intuyó con facilidad la intención del rey.

\- Un buen líder siempre debe procurar el bien de su pueblo, aunque este lo deteste por hacerlo

El barbado se impresionó al ver cómo el Rey de los ponis terrestres resultaba ser un líder genuino, poniendo los intereses de su pueblo antes que los suyos.

\- Escucha, nuestros informes dicen que tu aprendiz está atacando a los pegasos y a los unicornios; es difícil aceptarlo, pero tráelos a los que sobrevivan a Green Field, si todo es como tú y yo predecimos, el último lugar de resistencia es aquí.

\- Cómo estás tan seguro de que los pegasos y unicornios no acabarán con él.

\- Porque vi el campo de batalla con mis propios ojos. Advirtió el Rey que a estas alturas comenzaba a dar muestras de sus nervios a causa de lo visto.

\- Pero Frozen North, las colonias, todos esos lugares tienen defensas considerables.

\- Mi amigo, no arriesgaría mi pellejo si no fuese necesario, este momento es crítico y solo tú puedes ayudarme a salvar Equestria.

El rey ya había abierto la puerta de la celda antes de que Star Swirl dijera algo, sus cascos se posaron en el collar para encontrar el candado que unía dos argollas de metal clavadas hasta lo más profundo del cristal y abrirlo con cierto temblor en el rey. Le era bastante difícil controlar sus emociones, de hecho el barbado sabía lo que pasaría, ambos lo sabían y aun así seguirían adelante. Pese a todo mal que sus acciones les trajeran, pese a todas las malas consecuencias que tendrían sus actos, debían seguir adelante.

\- Debes traerlos hasta Green Field, yo me encargaré de que Avid y su parte del congreso acepten tenerlos como refugiados.

Las palabras del Rey ocultaban grandes hechos que debían ocurrir para lograr dicho resultado, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el poni terrestre lograse cerrar nuevamente la puerta, Star Swirl lo observó poco antes de usar su hechizo de transportación, aquel Rey efectivamente era el mejor que toda Equestria haya visto en las últimas tres generaciones y probablemente esta sería la última vez que se verían de aquel modo.

\- Eres un gran Equino, mencionó Star Swirl antes de desaparecer.

*** El diamante deja de dar vueltas, a esto no sigue ningún párrafo escrito, solo una hoja vacía de contenido, salvo por unas cuantas manchas o rayones sin sentido***

* * *

Eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les esté gustando.


	16. En Frozen North

***Un diamante mal dibujado comienza a dar vueltas ni bien se pasa la página anterior***

El campo nevado recibe al barbado quien comienza a galopar, mostrando la clara ubicación que posee en el páramo congelado, a causa de su velocidad, equiparable a la de un corcel joven, su sombrero sale volando con el sonido de sus cascabeles.

Sus huellas se borran con completa facilidad a causa de la nevada. En su avance, encuentra sin mucha dificultad las señales del equipo de vigilancia de Green Field, unas cuantas tablas de madera enterradas en la nieve, unas columnas, incluso unos abrigos especiales para el clima. Por lo cual su paso continúa sin perder el ritmo.

Pronto la cantidad de restos guían al unicornio hasta el lugar donde debería estar la instalación camuflada, pero por obvias razones, esta se halla completamente destruida y sin ninguna señal de los cuerpos del equipo por ningún lugar. El puesto de vigilancia se hallaba sobre un risco, por lo cual el barbado utiliza su magia para aparecerse sobre el mismo, allí, donde se deberían encontrar las instalaciones no queda más que los restos de un telescopio pequeño, rotos por completo, a pocos metros del abismo se halla la máquina con la cual se contactó hace más de cuatro o cinco horas atrás.

\- ¿Dónde… Dónde están? Piensa en voz alta.

Sus pasos ahora más cuidadosos buscan inquietos una señal de vida, sangre, cuerpos, pero no hallan nada más que objetos fríos y en su mayoría destruidos, su aliento se hace visible a medida que avanza sobre la superficie llena de nieve, mas no logra sacar información importante aparte de comprobar la hipótesis del ataque al equipo, de ser así, entonces, Discord se hallaba atacando la vieja Cloudsdale, de inmediato surgió una pregunta en el unicornio que al parecer escribió mucho después, debido a la diferencia de la tonalidad de tintas entre el diamante y las palabras en el papel, además del trazo más fino en el caso de las segundas. _¿Sabrá del sistema de comunicación de los ponis terrestres?_

Pero de pronto, un rugido fuerte y profundo se escucha a lo lejos, Star Swirl inmediatamente tiene que buscar un escondite, no conoce nada acerca de las fuerzas de Discord, por lo cual debe ser cauteloso en ocultar su presencia, ya que bien puede ser una ventaja debido al factor sorpresa, su magia era lo bastante poderosa para ser peligrosa para Discord. Por lo cual, cuando observa una cueva del tamaño de su cuerpo en una grieta, no duda en transportarse a ella. _Aunque me duele en el alma, comprendo y acepto que debo enfrentarme a Discord para detenerlo. _

La cosa que es dueña de semejante rugido terrorífico no se halla lejos, el barbado puede notarlo debido a los aleteos de esta y a juzgar por el viento que causan, debe ser demasiado gigante; pronto la nieve que yace en las afueras de la cueva es elevada de forma violenta a causa del viento generado por el aleteo de la criatura. Un temblor repentino que causa una avalancha logra advertir del paso de semejante monstruo sobre la montaña. Entonces, luego de contar mentalmente hasta diez, el mago se transporta nuevamente, esta vez al pico de la montaña, donde puede ver la figura de la bestia alejándose en dirección a la vieja ciudad de los pegasos.

Nuevamente el Barbado utiliza un hechizo de transportación para seguir a la criatura por varios kilómetros, asegurándose de no ser descubierto en el acto. Si bien su magia podría ser útil, de nada serviría si tuviera que usarla sin haber llegado al lugar donde seguramente se suscitaba el confrontamiento entre Discord y los pegasos.

_¡Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí!_

Mientras el barbado continuaba con su persecución, podía percatarse de los cambios repentinos que sufría todo el páramo congelado, los altocúmulos se incrementaban, pronto la criatura ascendió hasta superarlos, seguirla a través de los aires era un costo adicional de magia para el hechicero, podía caminar en las nubes con el hechizo adecuado, pero si gastaba más magia, no podría ser de tanta ayuda como pensaba.

En una observación global que pudo dar, se percató de que no muy a lo lejos, se hallaba una estatua del tamaño de una casa poni, no podía distinguir bien su forma, pero era de oro y se movía con cierta rapidez. Estaba cerca de la batalla.

_Tuve que pensar bien mi entrada en juego, la cantidad de ayuda que podía prestar dependía de ello._

Durante unos segundos, observó la lejanía hasta donde se podía apreciar, debido a la cantidad de montañas que se alzaban. Entonces usó una transportación para relocalizarse un par de montañas más cerca del objetivo.

En ese instante pudo apreciar cómo la criatura ingresaba en el campo, siempre alcanzada en una armadura que no llevó en el principio, pero que ahora portaba, por un haz de luz roja que apuntaba siempre a una que su armadura llevaba en el pecho.

_La cantidad de metal necesario para cubrir a una criatura como aquella debió haber sido inconmensurable, ¿De dónde sacó Discord tanto material? ¿Puede crear tanto de una sola vez? _

Mientras la criatura comenzaba a devastar las diversas fuerzas poni del lugar, Star Swirl se transportó nuevamente, esta vez para aparecerse debajo de la antigua Cloudsdale, sus sentidos todavía se hallaban en forma cómo para sentir la magia del lugar.

_Habían tres tipos de magia en el lugar, la primera era magia de artefactos, la segunda era una magia poco utilizada y sin mucho control y la tercera era la misma magia que sentí cuando Discord comunicó al Rey de su ataque. Pero esta se hallaba en menor proporción a la primera y mayor a la segunda, lo cual me lleva a pensar que la magia de mi ex alumno no causó todo el desastre. Por lo tanto, esa cosa es una invocación y las tropas son mercenarios. _

El galope de Star Swirl no se hizo esperar, el era el único que tenía el talento de percibir magia de forma tan detallada, además de poder analizar y entender cada uno de los hechizos de sus adversarios.

Pronto se escuchó la terrible voz del híbrido.

\- ¡Pequeñas escorias YO soy el más fuerte de todos!

_***El diamante deja de dar vueltas para dejar al lector unos párrafos escritos de forma poco cuidadosa***_

Discord utilizaba el hechizo de invocación para tal criatura, estoy seguro de que podría imitarlo, es una pena que tantos pegasos cayesen presa de la criatura invocada, pero en ese momento era más útil que tratase de comprender bien el hechizo a llorar por los pegasos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.


	17. Ex Cloudsdale

Espero que la historia se esté poniendo muy interesante

* * *

***Un diamante mal dibujado comienza a dar vueltas ni bien se da vuelta la página***

Esquivando una cantidad increíblemente atroz de cadáveres desperdigados por toda la intemperie nevada los cascos del barbado dejaban huellas en la nieve, los copos de nieve eran violentamente empujados debido a los aleteos del híbrido que no le daba atención a nada más que a sus presas sobre las nubes que aprisionaban a los nuevos guerreros alados. Los ojos del híbrido, de diversos colores que se movían de tal forma que parecían las llamas de un incendio se mostraban a través de los párpados de la criatura, el hechicero apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos a causa de la nieve que le llegaba directamente al rostro.

Poco a poco, sus pasos atravesaban toda la sección debajo de las nubes, un campo de fueza se alzaba alrededor de él, evitando que el sonido de sus pisadas y su olor se diseminaran por el campo, evitando alertar a los chacales que aun pudiesen estar al acecho; sin embargo, el viejo unicornio avanzaba cada vez de forma más lenta, pues el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

"Discord podía sentir la magia, podía percibir cambios significativos en la energía que produce la magia desde que era un pequeño, sabía muy bien que no podía permitir que detectara mi presencia, una transportación solamente lograría mostrar mi ubicación."

El híbrido pisaba la tierra, provocando un temblor con cada pisada, los pegasos que quedaban se hallaban sobre las nubes, las barbas del barbado se agitaban violentamente, mientras más se acercaba, reducía la cantidad de magia que utilizaba. Desde donde se hallaba, podía apreciar el inmenso poder que el híbrido poseía, su boca se abría de par en par, para mostrar una cantidad de fuego a punto de ser disparado. Los pegasos comenzaban uno de sus poemas más representativos, sus voces se podían escuchar por todo el campo. Cuando finalmente el barbado se acercó lo suficiente como para analizar el hechizo utilizado en la gigantesca criatura, pudo comprender la cantidad de tiempo que le restaba. Unos segundos cuanto mucho.

"Al parecer la criatura disfrutaba del tormento que causaba aquel fuego infernal que se aproximaba por su boca; pero los pegasos no le dieron el gusto, no dejaron ver su miedo, no dejaron ver sus espíritus quebrados y justamente por ello siempre fueron respetados. Sin embargo…"

Mientras la estatua de oro continuaba produciendo aquella energía visible que era transportada a la armadura del híbrido, Star Swirl trataba de analizar el conjuro, el juego exacto de magia para convocar semejante criatura, para traerla a la vida. Mas su intento se frustraba, debido a la atención que debía prestar al campo, a un posible ataque de su ex alumno, si un chacal se aproximaba a capturarlo… y desde luego, sus ojos no podían evitar alzarse para observar las nubes sobre su cabeza… La conexión entre la estatua y la criatura eran innegables. Discord utilizaba la estatua para mantener la energía mágica que conservaba a la criatura en la realidad.

"Entonces, aquella estatua debía ser la fuente de todo ese poder, la cantidad de magia que poseía debía ser descomunal para mantenerlo en la realidad. Sin embargo, eso explica la continua cantidad de energía que fluye a la armadura…"

Por mucho que intentaba, el barbado no podía hallar la utilización exacta de las energías, su medida, su forma de fluir, incluso el tipo de energías que utilizaba; poco a poco se develarían. Mas cuando el fuego del híbrido salió de su boca el hechicero dejó de lado todo aquel análisis, para utilizar una enorme cantidad de magia, protegiendo de esta forma a todos los pegasos alrededor de las nubes estratégicamente ubicadas.

"En ese momento supe que no habría marcha atrás, lo que hacía era lo correcto moralmente, pero lo incorrecto militarmente, en ese momento develé mi presencia y Discord no tardaría en utilizar su magia para recuperar el control o mejor dicho, el descontrol del momento…"

En ese instante, los ojos del barbado comenzaron adesprender una luz poderosa, al hallarse lejos de la vista de todos los oponentes, salvo por la percepción mágica de Discord, el unicornio podía realizar aquella magia tan poderosa que Celestia había aprendido; el cuerpo del unicornio comenzaba a expulsar varios destellos de color plateado, sus ojos expulsaban una luz blanca; una enorme cantidad de magia se acumulaba a su alrededor; el tiempo se acababa, el hundimiento de la nieve en sus cascos le advertía que el contraataque del señor del caos no tardaría en llegar.

Utilizando toda aquelobreacumulación de magia, el hechicero conjuraba una transportación en masa, en menos de dos segundos, la sobreacumulación de magia se consumió, haciendo desaparecer a casi todos los ponis sobre las nubes y a sí mismo.

El diamante deja de dar vueltas, para regresar nuevamente a los párrafos escritos con cierto temblor.

"… En ese momento no supe exactamente la cantidad de pegasos que pude sacar del lugar; pero ya no poseía energías suficientes para volver, mucho menos para enfrentarme a Discord."

Otro diamante dibujado se aparecer, dando vueltas instantáneamente, llevando al lector a una imagen corta.

\- Por orden del Presidente Avid, quedan todos bajo un asilo político temporal dentro de la zona este de Green Field. Decía una voz a lo lejos.

Una cantidad de ponis terrestres armados con espadas negras, con armaduras guindas y de un aspecto fuerte, que doblaba a los pegasos se hallaba a medio quilómetro del lugar donde Star Swirl, junto con los pegasos que transportó se hallaban. Un poni terrestre más grande que el promedio, con herraduras que cubrían la parte frontal de sus patas y con un parche en uno de sus ojos se acercaba con cierta cautela, mirando con desdén a los pegasos.

El unicornio perdió la consciencia en ese preciso momento.

Las imágenes se hacen borrosas y el lector lentamente vuelve a la realidad. El diamante deja de dar vueltas, para mostrar unos dibujos de un dragón gigantesco, con cierto cuidado en la técnica de dibujo, vestido con una armadura y al lado se encuentra una estatua en forma de esqueleto de dragón, arriba del dibujo hay una ecuaciones.

Buen eso es todo por esta semana. Cuídense. ..


	18. Prioridades

Cuando el rey bastardo me habló acerca del precio que tendría que pagar, nunca lo explicitó, sabía que sería muy alto, pero nunca pude imaginar que sería algo similar a lo que Avid le hizo.

Resulta que Avid siempre codició el puesto que mi buen amigo ocupaba como gobernante de los ponis terrestres, las nuevas visiones del mundo que vislumbraba se vieron lentamente frustradas a causa del desarrollo contrario a lo esperado por parte de los ponis, su codicia los ha transformado en equinos que no pueden pensar más allá de sus propios intereses; Black solía decirme que la codicia era uno de los peores impulsores para el corazón de un poni, pues corroe el espíritu y el deseo de progresar, hasta ahora no pude comprender bien lo que significaba.

Progreso significa avance, no una regresión, como criaturas con emociones, sentimientos, pensamientos y remordimientos, la mayoría de los seres vivos buscan la felicidad, en la medida en que la pueden comprender o la entienden, para los ponis terrestres, esta búsqueda ha llgado a una competencia incríblemente feroz, donde ganan unos pocos y la mayoría queda sin posibilidades de dar la lucha, lo dije muchas veces, al privar a un potro de educación, una casa digna y de comida, se le priva de una competencia justa de competir por la felicidad. Pero eso no basta, la búsqueda de la felicidad, jamás tendría que ser una competencia, jamás tendrían que existir perdedores en esta búsqueda. No obstante, la realidad es diferente a lo que yo desearía.

Pero volviendo al tema importante, Avid ha subido al poder debido a un trato que realizo con el rey Bastardo… pero será mejor recordarlo, pues escribirlo me es muy difícil.

Al pasar las páginas resecas y con el olor caracterísitico de las mismas, se puede apreciar un diamante dibujado con tinta negra, este comienza a desaparecer mientras las imágenes ingresan a la mente del lector. Ahora, las palabras que el barbado pudo haber escrito quedan relatadas, su voz suave y firme al mismo tiempo mantiene el relato, atrapando a quien se encuentra con la vista en el dibujo.

Una cárcel de tamaño considerable, con una cama de roble y una gran cantidad de adornos salta a la ista y lentamente, las figuras de un unicornio viejo con barba y la de un potro joven con señales de golpes en el rostro se pueden apreciar.

\- Qué te ha sucedido.

\- Avid, cedí la corona, o mejor dicho, la he rechazado, Green Field ya no es más un reino independiente, desde hoy se ha convertido en una república libre e independiente; Avid ha mandado a varios de sus nuevos ministros a redactar las nuevas constituciones.

EL rostro del rey no puede esconder la pena que tenía dentro, era como si el mundo se le viniese abajo. Es decir, eso era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, él perdía lo más importante, a su pueblo. Esoty seguro que sus horas leyendo y entendiendo a Smart Cookie y otras personalidades importantes del pensamiento bajo el cual se erigio este nuevo imperio, las incontables noches en vela atendiendo los problemas de los ponis terrestres, de su gente; fueron debido a un sentimiento que yace en su corazón hasta estos días y ese es, lograr encabezar a su pueblo, pues este lo necesita y con el tiempo, él ha aprendido a necesitar de su gente.

\- Logré que Avid firmara un acuerdo de asilo a los pegasos y unicornios de las batallas que efectúan con Discord, amigo mío, puedo percibir el peligro que representa esa criatura. Puedo presentir que tu ex alumno atacará tarde o temprano a Green Field.

El unicornio baja la vista, también se halla triste por las acciones que el Draconequus había realizado, no existía marcha atrás a dichas acciones.

\- Lamentavlemente yo también lo presiento, créeme que te sacaré de aquí ni bien pueda.

\- No hace falta mi amigo, Avid daría marcha atrás a todo lo que he logrado con el pequeño pacto. Si así puedo salvar a mi gente, con gusto pasaré el resto de mi vida en esta celda. Pero debes hacerme una promesa.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Debes hacer todo lo posible por salvarlos a todos, tanto a pegasos, unicornios como a los terrestres; he estado pensando en la equidad de la que me hablaste y llegue a la conclusión de que… si los ponis terrestres hemos sufrido de la parte más monstruosa de los pegasos y unicornios, somos también los únicos que pueden liberarse y liberarlos de todo ese mal. No temas por mí, le sirvo más vivo que muerto.

El unicornio se levanta impresionado por la fortaleza que el poni terrestre demuestra, incluso en sus horas más desgraciadas, incluso dentro de aquella prisión, su carácter, su espíritu templado no lograba romperse.

\- Hare todo lo que pueda –respondió finalmente el unicornio poco antes de transportarse, el tiempo comenzaba a agotarse.

_Conozco perfectamente cada rincón del castillo de Canterlot, sabía muy bien lo que Discord trataría de hacer y aunque puede parecer completamente contradictorio, no me importaba mucho ese asunto, sino más bien los unicornios, eran ellos mi principal objetivo. La magia que me quedaba, incluso después de descansar, era muy limitada y tuve que hacer un uso muy calculado de ella._

Cuando Star Swirl aparece en los patios exteriores del Canterlot, corre directamente en dirección al área observación, su galope lo guía directamente hasta el punto deseado y tal cual su mente había anticipado los hechos, los unicornios se hallaban a cientos de metros más abajo, recibiendo una masacre a manos de las fuerzas de Discord, que también se hallaba en el lugar, pues las criaturas planta sin lógica alguna con la experiencia se encontraban diseminadas por todo el campo. Los pegasos resantes estaban en camino de apoyar a sus aliados y una vez más, se vieron sorprendidos por el híbrido gigantesco que rugió poco antes de atacarlos.

Una observación rápida me hizo asegurar de los datos que había sospechado hace horas; aquella cosa es una invocación que lamentablemente no pude analizar. Poco después de lanzar el inmenso rayo que detuvo a la criatura y realizar una segunda transportación en masa en un solo día, el barbado por poco pierde la conciencia nuevamente. Pero esta vez pudo mantenerse derecho mientras un nuevo comité de bienvenida, más grande y mejor armado llegaba al encuentro de los rescatados.

El escrito termina con las letras difuminándose poco antes de pasar la página.


	19. Salvar lo que se pueda

Bueno, supongo que están listos para ver lo que no se puede leer en "Discord".

* * *

[…](una parte de la página se encuentra rota) cuando finalmente pude llegar a la fortaleza del rey, mis intentos por tratar de detener aquella magia se vieron frustrados, estaba demasiado agotado como para lograr disiparla, fue entonces que me vi obligado a cambiar los planes, tuve que trasposicionar a todos los guerreros que continuaban con vida, antes de que Discord llegase donde yo estaba, no me imagino la cantidad de energía que posee, de lo que estoy seguro es que a diferencia mía o de cualquier otra criatura mágica que conocí, incluso los más poderosos, mi ex estudiante posee una magia tan complicada que no puedo comprenderla del todo, energía positiva y negativa combinadas, unidas en un flujo constante en el cual ambas ingresaban en un combate por imponerse a la otra energía; este combate, esta reactividad de las energías poseía un poder tan variante, tan repentino, que ahora puedo concluir que no puedo entenderla a la perfección, pues ni siquiera Discord la entiende. No obstante, esta suposición parece flaquear, pues la magia del caos de Discord, al final de cuentas, sigue una dirección que él desea; no puede ser un control completo como en la magia común sea con energía positiva o negativa.

En otras palabras, mi plan de atacarlo con la misma magia que él posee se ve frustrado, pero no por ello perdemos toda esperanza, definitivamente no, nos queda una serie de guerreros fuertemente armados, aunque el ejército se halle actualmente bajo el mando del presidente Avid, he visto la capacidad inventiva de los ponis terrestres, llevado al campo militar y debo decir que es impresionante, horroroso, pero impresionante. Tenemos este punto a favor, pues Discord así como Gold Mane, desconoce este nuevo arsenal del que disponen los guerreros terrestres.

En vista de esta esperanza que tengo depositada en este arsenal nunca antes visto, me ha llegado un vago recuerdo de un arma tan poderosa que no existe poder en el mundo capaz de hacerle frente, un arma mágica capaz de vencer la magia caótica de Discord. Estos días, mientras Avid ha trasladado a los sobrevivientes de la guerra hasta el tercer anillo, he pasado todo el tiempo revisando unos cuantos libros que me quedaron después del día del levantamiento de los ponis terrestres; hasta que finalmente hallé el libro que estaba buscando, aquellas armas legendarias, son tan reales como míticas.

Se las conoce como elementos de la armonía, son reales, porque existen datos históricos de su uso en civilizaciones pre ponis, algunos cuantos gravados en piedra muestran el poder que tienen, son míticas porque ahora se hallan desaparecidas hasta la fecha, algunos expedicionarios trataron inútilmente de hallarlos por cielo, tierra y mar; sin embargo, el lugar donde yacen es una de las fuentes de magia más grandes de este mundo: el árbol de la armonía, igualmente legendario; los estudios realizados se guiaron siempre en rastrear un punto de concentración alta de magia, creyendo que encontrarían así la fuente de magia más grande.

Bien pues, en primer lugar, la magia del árbol de la armonía, si es que es la fuente de la creación de los elementos de la armonía, posee energía positiva, el rastreo mágico detecta energía positiva y negativa por igual; en segundo lugar, la magia del árbol se libera del árbol y se dispersa de forma inmediata, en otras palabras, la búsqueda tendría que iniciar con el lugar de menor magia. Tomando estas premisas, la búsqueda de los elementos se hace mucho más posible. Espero tener el apoyo de Avid en este punto, después de todo, incluso él sabe que necesita toda la ayuda posible.

[…]

Lo que me lleva a un pasaje obscuro de lo ocurrido en Canterlot.

*** Una gema se activa, llevando al lector a un recuerdo de Star Swirl***

Desde donde Star Swirl se encontraba, podía observar las fuerzas de Discord avanzando sin impedimento alguno, dentro de pocos minutos llegarían a la ciudad; es cuierto, el barbado había condenado la ciudad a un abandono total por parte de sus guerreros.

"_No me quedaba de otra, tratar de defender Canterlot, era una causa perdida si tomábamos en cuenta la superioridad de las fuerzas de Discord y al mismo Discord que había cambiado todo el campo de batalla en pocos segundos"_

Después de transposicionarlos, sus cascos comenzaron una carrera distinta hacia el interior del castillo, cuyas paredes se caían abajo, a causa de la magia caótica que invadía el lugar, deformando, formando, destruyendo, reconstituyendo, cambiando todo de forma tan desorganizada que Star Swirl no pudo evitar sentirse amenazado ante tal capacidad de la magia que hasta entonces, para él era desconocida.

Las hojas secas se resquebrajaban a su paso, los acontecimientos eran esquivados, debía reservar su energía para un último transposicionamiento en masa, los civiles de Canterlot debían ser evacuados cuanto antes, para ello poseía una cantidad de magia lo suficientemente grande como para sacarlos a todos junto con él.

Pero cuando finalmente llegó a las puertas de la fortaleza donde yacían enormes cantidades de cuerpos vegetales, inertes y convirtiéndose en un líquido verduzco, cafezino y atravesó la puerta con un hechizo especial, su sorpresa fue enorme.

"_No me esperaba este tipo de jugadas, Discord ha estado un paso delante de Gold Mane y también delante de mí"._

El interior estaba completamente vacío, las paredes rocosas de la montaña se encontraban derretidas, existían muestras de resistencia por parte de los unicornios, un par de cuerpos sin vida estaban desparramados en el piso, pero no había nada más que ello, lo único que podía ser destacable era la lava desparramada en las perforaciones en las paredes de la montaña, sin esperar más sucesos inesperados, el barbado utilizó su magia para salir del lugar, aun sorprendido por lo sucedido dentro del corazón de la montaña.

El diamante deja de crear la ilusión en la mente del lector, para llevarlo a un párrafo escrito con tinta roja.

Las batallas, fueron una mera distracción, Discord no desea derrotarlos militarmente, al menos ese no es su objetivo principal, él desea poseer a los ponis, es por eso que aprovechó este momento de una historia completamente nueva, él decidió vencernos a todos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	20. Sentimientos ocultos

Al pasar la página, existe un escrito muy corto, pero significativo para el escritor del diario, existen varios tachones – el lugar de los tachones está delimitado con: […] – y pruebas de sentimientos muy profundos en todo el escrito, por la cantidad de puntos obscuros en la hoja de papel reseco, las cuales pueden ocasionarse por aceite, agua o incluso lágrimas.

Una verdad que se dice muy a menudo, pero que solamente se puede apreciar cuando se siente, es ver al pasado y anhelarlo; generalmente se dice: quisiera volver al pasado, cuando las cosas eran así, etc. Los recuerdos me atosigan, hacen de estas horas las más tortuosas, sobre todo porque ahora mis preguntas son ¿Qué hubiera pasado si?

¿Qué pasaría si Discord no hubiese visto sus pequeñas ilusiones rotas […] por la realidad?

¿Qué pasaría si yo le hubiese ayudado con la magia negra?

¿Qué pasaría si yo no hubiese sido tan débil frente a Gold Mane y frente al […] que le tengo a todos los ponis?

¿Qué pasaría si yo no le hubiese enseñado la magia […] sus secretos?

Aunque trato de zafarme de estas y otras preguntas similares, no puedo, ciertamente Discord fue el alumno más especial que tuve hasta este momento; nunca me casé ni tuve hijos, nunca tuve tiempo para ese tipo de vida ni la deseaba. Pero el Draconequus fue por mucho tiempo, lo más cercano a un hijo que nunca tuve, así como lo fue Clover la sabia. […] pretendí inculcar un ideal como lo hice con ella, en tiempos de obscuridad miedo e intolerancia como estos, solamente los corazones más fuertes pueden tolerar las espinas y no envenenarse, solamente los que poseen un temple capaz de soportar toda esta infamia son capaces de continuar en este camino que busca la felicidad de los ponis, el bien de todos y la armonía.

De los cientos de estudiantes que tuve, fuese en aulas o discípulos, fueron pocos los que probaron tener este temple y no corromperse, ya sean hechiceros de energía positiva o negativa, pocos continuaron con la búsqueda de un mañana mejor para todos, pocos utilizaron de forma consciente su magia, Clover fue la más importante de todos, ella fue quien estuvo a punto de lograrlo. Cuando lo supe, fue el momento más feliz de mi larga vida, cuando la perdí, sentí como se desgarraba mi alma. De Discord esperaba algo similar, porque era igual de entusiasta […] tenía un corazón similar o quizás más puro, combinado con una cabeza que podía resolver problemas de forma eficaz y que sabía muy bien discernir entre la corrupción y la rectitud. Pero el aquel ahora es el señor del caos es algo más, no ingresó a la corrupción buscando poder, riqueza o venganza, tampoco lo hizo buscando una respuesta diferente para hallar la solución. Tratar de entenderlo es una pérdida de tiempo, porque es tan caótico como su magia, su identidad como mi alumno […] quedado en el pasado. Ahora es Discord, el señor del caos y aunque me desgarra el alma, es el enemigo número uno de todos los ponis y por tanto el mío también.

A veces me pregunto si existe otra salida, si de alguna forma, pudiese ir al pasado. Pero por mucho que trato de recordar algún hechizo, me frustro recuerdo que uno de los hechiceros más detestados de todos trabajaba en un hechizo similar, pero que debido a mí no pudo terminarlo […] completarlo?

Aunque poco significativa, esta posibilidad me resulta esperanzadora, quizás exista una salida más productiva para este conflicto, quizás…

* * *

Disculpen por el capítulo tan corto, pero la extensión de este fic (no solamente en el número de letras sino en la trama de la historia común que tiene con el fic Discord) me obliga a posponer la contraparte de los capítulos 45, 46 hasta el próximo capítulo. Pero apuesto a que les encanto, nos leemos pronto.


	21. Mirando al pasado

Durante estos últimos días en Green Field, he sido testigo no solamente del horror de la guerra, sino también de un conflicto interno dentro de lo que ahora es la fuerza de ponis más grande de toda Equestria; poco o nada sé realmente de sus personajes, el conflicto que se vive dentro o del marco en el cual viven. Recuerdo que de joven fui un hechicero sin hogar, sin nación, viaje y viaje hasta conocer toda Equestria. Un día, el peligro que el unicornio Black representó para el reino al tratar de completar el hechizo de incineración global fue lo que me convirtió en un defensor de esta tierra, haber conocido sus rincones, sus equestres, sus costumbres y haber visto con mis propios ojos la injusticia de antaño; me pudo dar una vista más amplia, más objetiva y ciertamente más equitativa de lo que sucedía.

Mucho ya dije del periodo en el cual la esclavitud enmascarada de los ponis terrestres fue pan diario de sus vidas, el tormento que los fustigaba de sol a sol no puede entenderse, aun por mí, pues no lo sentí con mi carne, no viví hambrunas, no vi a mis seres queridos morir a causa de los castigos "ejemplares" de los señores esclavistas, nunca pude sentir todo aquello en mi propia piel y por ello mi capacidad de entenderlos está limitada aunque no por ello abandono la tarea de intentarlo.

Nuevamente recuerdo aquella expresión de verse con los ojos del amo, para finalmente adoptar la vista del amo y dejar la propia. En un pasado, por lo que dicen leyendas libros y demás, los ponis terrestres eran una nación próspera, pacífica y respetada por sus congéneres unicornios y pegasos, sus necesidades los obligaban a producir, su incapacidad para la magia los obligaba a trabajar la tierra con sus propios cascos, de construir, fabricar, en fin. Por aquellos tiempos, ningún poni terrestre se avergonzaba de ello, la desigualdad entre sus hermanos con alas y cuernos se había clavado al requerir de ellos para su protección y para levantar el día y la noche. Aquella necesidad con el tiempo se transformó en una jerarquía que mantenía a los unicornios a la cabeza, seguidos por los pegasos y al final, incluso después de otras criaturas que se unieron al reino de Equestria, se hallaban los ponis terrestres. Estos, generación tras generación tuvieron que aguantar cambios cada vez más drásticos, hasta que finalmente se pudo llegar al reino completamente desigualitario.

"El que se dedica a consumir y el que produce, entre estos dos por alguna razón el segundo salió perdiéndolo todo y el primero llegó a pensar que todo era obra suya" Ese pasaje del libro de Smart Cookie me tiene rondando la cabeza desde hace meses, reconozco que hasta estos días no pude entenderla en toda su magnitud.

Los unicornios y pegasos, después de someter paulatinamente a los ponis terrestres, se convencieron a sí mismos de su superioridad frente a ellos, se autoproclamaron como los constructores y pensadores del mundo equino, pensaron que fueron ellos quienes expandieron Equestria hasta sus últimos confines, se convirtieron en la raza superior; pero siempre olvidaron que fueron los ponis terrestres quienes realmente procuraron la conquista, expansión y prosperidad de Equestria.

Su sudor, su sangre y sus lágrimas conformaron el líquido vital de todo el reino de ponis, este creció a medida que crecieron las injusticias, las injurias, a medida que los ponis terrestres descendían más y más dentro de la escala social, hasta que finalmente fueron menos que escoria.

Ser poni terrestre era la peor de las desgracias posibles, los estudios de Clover en la reproducción de los ponis fueron polémicos, pero ciertos; los ponis terrestres tenían una capacidad asombrosa para reproducirse con las otras razas, cuando algún patrón, señor, amo lograba "poseer" a alguna de sus esclavas, era muy probable que la criatura adoptase los genes del padre y la criatura naciera unicornio o pegaso según quien haya sido el padre. No se sabe nada en cuanto a la concepción cuando el macho es poni terrestre y la hembra es pegaso o unicornio, pues tal aberración nunca se dio.

Mas ahora que las otras especies han visto caer su mundo, literalmente, los ponis terrestres los han acobijado en Green Field, aunque su resentimiento es enorme, cuestionan la decisión de Avid; pero este tiene una habilidad discursiva y de liderazgo tan grande que puede convencer a cualquiera. Sin embargo, esconder lo que ocurre no lo enfrenta, solo lo esquiva y me temo que Avid está cometiendo error tras error.

Al enviar a la mitad de su ejército a destruir la montaña y liquidar a Discord, está condenando a gran parte de la defensa que la ciudad posee. Green Field es el último punto de resistencia de toda Equestria y es lamentable, los pegasos y los unicornios mueren de hambre porque no se les posibilita alimento alguno y si se lo hace, se cobran precios completamente absurdos, muchos tratan de abandonar la ciudad, pero la guardia no se los permite; debilitados, acorralados, pegasos y unicornios se quedan impotentes ante las decisiones de Avid. Este presidente es el menos apropiado para estos tiempos de necesidad. No se requiere a un gobernante con apetitos egoístas de poder, se requiere a un líder con cabeza fría, de temperamento adecuado y de un sentido de protección hacia su pueblo; necesitamos al rey Bastardo…

Pienso en una solución al problema y como salida alternativa siempre me llega a la cabeza el estudio de mi querida aprendiz donde terminaba explorando la posibilidad más alocada de todas: la concepción de un alicornio.

Es de conocimiento común, el hecho de que los alicornios no existen, pero Clover pudo acercarse a una explicación coherente de ello. Sostenía que para que un alicornio naciera, se debía llenar una serie larga de requisitos; primeramente una reproducción libre entre todas las especies de ponis, es decir, pegaso, unicornio y terrestre por un periodo de al menos dos décadas y por razones que aun escapan a nuestro conocimiento. Los diferentes ponis dentro de la región donde se aplicó esta libre reproducción podrían, en teoría, compartir cierto linaje de las tres especies que finalmente podría desembocar en la unión de dichos linajes en uno solo. Esto es, el alicornio.

Lamentablemente si aceptamos toda esta teoría, nos quedamos aturdidos ante la realidad pasado y la actual, en esta sociedad en la que vivo actualmente y en la anterior, nunca se podría haber dado la concepción de un unicornio, al menos no de forma natural, pero aquí entra nuevamente una idea que he venido pensando. Alguna vez escuché de la leyenda de un demonio que podía combinar diferentes criaturas bajo el cuerpo de una, esta ganaba todas las características de las especies que la componían. Desafortunadamente, la leyenda no da pautas de un hechizo o de algún artefacto mágico utilizado para ello. Sin embargo, he pensado mucho en realizar recrear el hechizo, si es que alguna vez ha existido. Porque las leyendas de los alicornios nos muestran que estos poseen la fuerza de un poni terrestre, una magia superior a la del unicornio y la capacidad de poder volar como un pegaso.

En estos momentos, mientras busco salidas alternativas, no puedo evitar abordar estos temas con una seriedad mucho mayor a la de antes…

El escrito termina con una mancha grande de tinta, como si el tintero hubiese derramado su contenida, como si se hubiese caído o el escritorio completo en el piso.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy amigos, verdad que se está poniendo más interesante. Nos leemos la semana que viene.


	22. Lo inevitable

Al pasar la página, el lector se encuentra con una diferencia sustancial en los papeles, la siguiente página es ligeramente más clara que las anteriores, asimismo el papel no se halla tan reseco como anteriormente y también está el hecho de un trazo regular, uniforme y letras escritas cuidadosamente que denotan una tranquilidad al escribir. Además, existen varios dibujos de diferentes objetos; en la parte superior está el bosquejo de una muralla, mientras que en el extremo inferior derecho se halla un diamante.

Aquel día quedará en el olvido porque allí es su lugar, hoy, en estos mis últimos años, me digno a sacar aquello que me atosiga durante las noches, siempre supe que no podría con todo esto, el papel que he elegido me pesa más de lo que mis viejos huesos pueden soportar, mi fortaleza ha sucumbido finalmente al agravio del tiempo, a su cruel ironía y crueldad. He vivido mucho como para poder pensar bien las palabras que utilizaré para relatar las últimas partes de lo que puede ser… mi mayor secreto y al mismo tiempo, el mayor secreto de Equestria, aquel que se les ha ocultado tanto a los ponis como a sus gobernantes; la última vez que me pude escribir fue hace cientos de años atrás, es cierto, al estar en mi segunda y última vejez, aquí en estos prados tan tranquilos, lejos del ruido, de las preocupaciones y en especial, de los ojos de las alicornios a las que crié cual hijas, mi conciencia puede por fin dejar atrás este mi tormento, el acallar los gritos que lanza este secreto.

Luego de aquel día donde Avid quiso traicionar el pacto que había hecho a obscuras con Discord, los ponis terrestres lentamente comenzaron a hundirse en un estado de incertidumbre, la declaración de guerra que el señor del caos nos lanzó fue tan evidente, pero al mismo tiempo, tan desoladora que muchos de los ponis trataron de salir de Equestria, quisieron esxapar del apocalipsis que se venía sobre nosotros; pude sentirlo con desgarradora comprensión, pues yo también temí, temí lo que Discord pudiese hacerles; él ya había perdido el uso de razón, el sentido común, incluso sus escrúpulos se habían borrado.

Grande fue nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que unas criaturas similares a los reptiles habían atacado toda embarcación, todo astillero e incluso habían atrapado a los constructores de barcos, aquel mismo día, las criaturas conocidas como Nagga atacaron todos los puertos de forma inclemente, en cuestión de horas cualquier muelle, barco o medio para salir de Equestria vía mar fue eliminado, supimos entonces, que Discord, en menos de una semana, había efectuado una campaña tan efectiva, tan destructiva y al mismo tiempo, tan poco definida que nos había logrado arrinconar en un pedazo de tierra llamado Green Field. Allí yacemos todos los ponis terrestres, unicornios y pegasos.

Hasta ese entonces, lo consideré como muchos de los unicornios que se corrompieron con la magia negra; pero Discord era diferente a todos ellos, diferente a Gold Mane e incluso diferente al joven educado, atento y algo tímido que estudiaba conmigo, sus deseos, lo que le impulsaba a realizar algo tan horrible como lo que hizo se convirtió en algo desconocido para mi hasta estos días. Y, así como siempre pude vencer a los hechiceros que ponían en peligro a Equestria, hasta ese día, también pensé que podría vencerle por medio de un duelo de magia, pero después de observar la magia del caos que poseía, tuve que replantearme las cosas; pues aquel día dejó en claro que su magia era tan inestable, tan cambiante, tan caótica que podía fácilmente quebrar cualquier hechizo, recomponerlo, transformarlo e incluso anularlo.

Similar magia no posee registro en la historia, mucho menos en la tradición mágica de los unicornios, ni siquiera los artefactos más poderosos que se conocen tienen un poder tan… desconocido.

Fue en ese momento que la búsqueda de los elementos de la armonía se hizo una prioridad para mí y para unos cuantos miembros del círculo de magia que quedaban, todos mis antiguos compañeros en diferentes tareas que Gold Mane nos brindaba. Pero nuestra fe no se vería recompensada en varias búsquedas implacables que realizamos en el bosque Everfree, los pantanos de Yeguatania… Pero nuestra búsqueda jamás se dio por vencida porque necesitábamos de aquellos míticos artefactos, era la única manera de asegurar la victoria contra Discord que seguramente también estaba formando a sus tropas para el ataque final.

*El diamante comienza a dar vueltas, para mostrar un recuerdo del hechicero*

Los barrotes de acero impedían al prisionero terrestre, que hace poco había sido el rey de Green Field, escapar; sin embargo sus ojos aún se mantenían en la entrada del calabozo cuando Star Swirl ingresó con una transportación.

\- Star Swirl, qué estás haciendo aquí, se supone que deberías estar buscando los elementos de la armonía, planeando la defensa de Green Field, practicando tus mejores hechizos de magia… y-y-yo estaré bien, ya convencí a Avid de ir como soldado oculto al frente de las fuerzas de choque contra las fuerzas del caos.

\- Ambos sabemos que esa es la peor de las decisiones posibles, Cookie, tú debes ser el líder en estos tiempos de guerra, Avid no puede con el mando de un ejército y con las demandas de su pueblo, no tiene la capacidad para soportar la guerra como tú, no tiene la cabeza para pensarla como tú… y los ponis no quieren a ningún otro líder más que tú.

\- He oído que La montaña ha sido rehabilitada para llevar allí a los que contradicen el mandato de Avid.

\- Según el tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas; Cookie, Equestria necesita de un líder como tú, necesitan a un líder en el cual crean, ellos aún creen en ti, creen en tu decisión y en tu capacidad.

\- Pero, Avid me ejecutará poco antes de que logremos mostrarles que sigo con vida.

\- Si Avid hace la propaganda de tu muerte constantemente, es porque teme tu presencia, te teme a ti, porque sabe que tú tienes el respaldo de todos los ponis terrestres.

\- Y los unicornios y pegasos ¿Has hablado con ellos, están dispuestos a luchar contra Discord nuevamente?

\- Desde luego que sí, pero ellos también te quieren a ti al mando, vamos. – Decía finalmente el unicornio poco antes de levantar y romper las cadenas que mantenían preso al poni terrestre, su cuerpo daba señales de haber sido golpeado.

\- Pero ¿Y Avid? Hará una guerra civil de ser necesario para quedarse al mando, no puedo dirigir a los ponis sin ser el único gobernante.

\- Descuida, de ser necesario, yo mismo lo eliminaré por el bien de Equestria, luego de la guerra podrás juzgarme.

*_El diamante deja de dar vueltas_*

Aquel definitivamente fue la punta del iceberg de todo lo que los ponis podían lograr realmente.

* * *

Se está poniendo interesante o qué, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	23. Tiempos desesperados requieren

Hasta hoy no puedo evitar pensar que el mes que Discord nos dio fue no para prepararse mejor, mucho menos por ser alguien piadoso u honorable; fue para mantenernos al borde de la desesperación… desde un inicio, el parlamento se volvió loco tratando de decidirse por una solución, las respuestas iban desde la rendición hasta la negociación. Sin embargo, hubo un hecho importante que dejó a todos los políticos sin siquiera un segundo de tranquilidad, el hecho de que Discord parecía no buscar otra cosa más que el caos, la ruina y la destrucción de Equestria.

En aquellos momentos de desesperación y debido en gran medida a la imposibilidad de salir del Equestria vía mar o aire, todos los ciudadanos estuvieron a punto de levantarse en armas contra el gobierno de Avid. El señor del caos nos estaba destruyendo por dentro sin siquiera estar presente; las horas llenas de discusiones dentro del parlamento, en el congreso, fueron más mortales para el espíritu de los ponis terrestres que se vieron sumidos en la desesperación, cada día de las primeras dos semanas siempre estuvo a punto de terminar con un golpe de estado, entre ellos hasta el mismo Burn o Insidius complotaban en contra de Avid.

En este sentido, Avid nunca estuvo en peor situación; sus deseos de llegar al poder para quitar toda norma que protegiese los derechos de los ponis obreros se vieron frustrados, asimismo sus discursos de mantenerse fuerte contra la invasión, de proteger a toda Equestria hasta el último poni, se hicieron tan monótonos, tan poco creíbles que a las pocas semanas ya se habían olvidado del presidente Avid, pero algo ocurría en la materia gris detrás de su recortada melena verde que no le permitía renunciar ni ceder un solo centímetro. Desde luego, sus vasallos dentro del parlamento, dentro del consejo de guerra e incluso dentro de la población lo siguieron debido a su fortuna que repartía sin meditación para comprar una voluntad, una amistad dentro de cualquier institución, sindicato e incluso dentro del propio ejército.

Los unicornios y los pegasos refugiados no tardaron en enterarse del hecho, pero estaban bajo una constante vigilancia militar por más de la mitad del ejército de Green Field, los cuadruplicaban, además, los unicornios llevaban un collar de cristal Umbrum, similar al que use, solo que más pequeño y práctico. Desdesu posición, lo único que podían hacer sin ser enviados a prisión o poner en peligro sus vidas era solicitar la presencia del rey para debatir… en tiempos como estos dichas medidas que deberían ser escuchadas en el momento fueron ignoradas por Avid; los pegasos y unicornios, más allá de sus diferencias, deseaban luchar junto a los terrestres, porque de lo contrario su destino no sería muy diferente a los de ellos.

Black Feather era el nuevo comandante, pude hablar con él y con Ciel, una de las más grandes hechicera unicornios, acerca de la situación; ciertamente, dentro de ellos, así como de sus respectivas especies, existía un vacío enorme, un vacío que Discord creó y que los atormentó hasta el final de aquella batalla final. El hambre, la miseria y la tragedia por la derrota, todas se juntaron dentro de cada poni, incluso los terrestres comienzan a sucumbir ante ellos, comienzaron a creer en cualquier plan alocado, sin considerar las consecuencias. Pero dejando todo aquello de lado, el miedo por un final sin luchar movía los corazones de todos los ponis dentro de Green Field y solo conocía a un poni capaz de encausar ese deseo en una causa común.

Un conllevó al otro, la noche del veinteavo día, me dispuse a liberar al verdadero rey o como se dice ahora, príncipe de Equestria; aquel que se había ganado el título con su sangre y sudor… Cookie: el Rey Bastardo, aquella noche fue demasiado extraña, en pocas palabras, fue como si alguien realmente nos hubiese ayudado a salir de toda aquella incertidumbre que había sumido a Green Field…

Las imágenes comienzan a mostrarse, dejando ver un pasillo apenas iluminado con antorchas, muchas ya agotadas, los cascos de Star Swirl emitían un eco al galopar por estos, los guardias estaban aturdidos por algún hechizo mágico, aun con cierta cantidad de magia sobre acumulada, el barbado se dirigía a la única celda ocupada. La última celda de la derecha, después de doblar a la izquierda era la única que poseía señales de vida. Dentro estaba el único poni que podía mitigar los aquellos momentos llenos de caos.

Los ojos del rey Bastardo se posaron de inmediato en su visitante, denotando la alegría que le llevaba observar la expresión de seguridad en el rostro de Star Swirl.

\- Mi Rey, su pueblo necesita alguien mejor que Avid y sin duda es usted. – Aclaró finalmente el hechicero con completa sinceridad y hablando en nombre de todos los ponis.

\- No podías haber llegado en mejor momento.

Mientras Cookie era liberado, se podía apreciar por las ventanas un confrontamiento en las puertas del palacio de gobierno, pues el calabozo se hallaba en el extremo más remoto de una red de túneles. Desde el lugar, se podían ver las luces de las antorchas en la puerta, los guardias terrestres trataban inútilmente de detener la furia de los equinos que se incrementaban en número.

\- ¡Queremos la cabeza de Avid!

\- ¿¡Dónde está Cookie!?

\- Es el mejor momento. – Dijo finalmente Star Swirl, poco antes de utilizar un hechizo de transportación para llevarlo junto con el rey Bastardo frente a la multitud.

Una vez allí, la expresión llena de indignación de los ponis, cambiaba para transformarse en asombro, por ver al poni que pedían.

\- Corceles, yeguas, potros, todos. He venido a escucharlos y a luchar junto con ustedes, no voy a negar la guerra, ¡voy a terminarla! – Gritaba el Rey Bastardo mientras Star Swirl detenía a los guardias, haciéndolos levitar.

Las imágenes terminan.

Es muy fácil apreciar la aceptación inmediata del pueblo, su rey volvía con ellos y junto con él los aires que marcaban a Green Field, pues esta joven nación siempre será recordada por mí como la única que luchó contra viento y marea, contra ella misma y finalmente contra Discord.


	24. Medidas en tiempos de caos

Bueno mis estimados lectores, estamos a cinco o seis capítulos del final de este fic, ciertamente estoy emocionado por llegar al final o mejor dicho, porque lo lean, sin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

A veces todavía recuerdo aquella esperanza que abrigaba mi corazón; poco después de que Avid desapareciera misteriosamente, Cookie pudo ser el rey que los ponis esperaban. Mas la tarea que me encomendé salía de toda la planificación de la guerra, supongo que mis intenciones fueron dobles, ahora en mi vejez, en esta época me parece que tomé bastantes malas decisiones por aquellas fechas, pero buscar los legendarios elementos de la armonía, con una guerra a las puertas de Green Field, fue definitivamente una locura en ese entonces, pero ultimadamente me pregunto si es que Discord ya sabía de la existencia de dichos elementos.

En estos días calurosos, me quedan pocas palabras importantes, además de tener una memoria que comienza a desvanecerse como mi juventud lo hizo hace siglos atrás; poco es lo que puedo escribir, pero grande es su importancia, mi mente se ha vuelto como la de un infante, no puede estar completamente centrada en una cosa por mucho tiempo. Pero cada vez me atrevo a conjeturar cosas más allá de lo que me pude atrever antes.

Cuando Cookie llegó regresó al poder, yo estaba más que dispuesto a defenderlo de los posibles ataques de Avid, pero como ya escribí anteriormente, este desapareció la misma noche en la cual saqué del calabozo al último rey de Equestria; en un inicio, él tuvo que ser el primero en caminar por las brasas, no tuvo que reconstruir las relaciones con los pegasos y unicornios, tuvo que crearlas. Fueron más de tres días dentro de un debate abierto, sincero y por las circunstancias, imperativo, allí Cookie no solamente se ganó a lo quedaba de las temidas espadas de los pegasos y la magia de los unicornios; allí Cookie dejó de ser el rey bastardo, para renacer junto con una nueva Equestria, junto a todos los ponis. Por aquellos momentos, llegué a pensar que aquellos sueños de igualdad que tanto tenía dentro de mi cabeza finalmente se concretaban, iguales al enfrentar el terror, la destrucción, la desesperación… el caos. Los rostros de los ponis se alzarían, las espadas se empuñarían, los hechizos se conjurarían, el ingenio se efectivizaría, todas las virtudes se pondrían a prueba contra un enemigo común: Discord.

Recuerdo que Black Feather tuvo que estar presente junto con la mariscal Thrush, como representantes de lo que quedaba de los pegasos; como era costumbre entre aquellos equinos, definieron quién reemplazaría a la comandante Hurricane con una justa, por primera vez los unicornios y terrestres vieron el enfrentamiento entre dos pegasos de élite, finalmente, Black Feather venció, obviamente, estaba prohibido matar al rival, por lo cual ambos quedaron con herías serias que se atendieron inmediatamente; por parte de los unicornios tenían a Ciel y a Red que había logrado salvarse con un hechizo de transportación en el choque del ejército unicornio contra las fuerzas del caos; y finalmente, se presentó en el tercer anillo el rey Cookie, junto con sus ahora generales Burn e Insidius.

Los unicornios me solicitaron a mí como su representante;; pero tuve que declinar debido a la búsqueda que efectué poco después de que aquel debate abierto que se llevara a cabo en el tercer anillo; se realizó ante la presencia de todo el que pudiera ocupar un lugar dentro de aquel espacio, no hubieron oídos que no estuviesen atentos a los diferentes puntos tratados dentro del diálogo; aquella mañana del día dieciséis se sentaron las bases de lo que hubiese sido una Equestria mejor, no obstante, no se hubiese equiparado a la Equestria en la que ahora vivo.

Smart Cookie tuvo un sueño en la primera parte de su libro, la igualdad de los ponis frente a los ponis, la unificación de las tres razas y, en palabras de Clover la sabia, la sociedad que posibilitaría la concepción de los alicornios.

Poco antes de marcharme de Green Field, para ir a buscar el árbol de la armonía en el bosque Everfree, pude ver el gran poderío de los ponis terrestres, aquellas armas que podían escupir metal de forma tan letal que podía matar casi al instante, catapultas impulsadas por polvos que se inmolaban con gran poder, maquinarias de asedio producidas en masa, ballestas perfeccionadas para el uso de flechas de hielo, toda aquella indumentaria fue un puntapié a lo que quedaba del sentimiento de superioridad de las otras dos razas de ponis, aquellas armas eran pues capaces de hacer frente al mismísimo Discord, con esperanzas renovadas, los ponis comenzaron a planificar la última defensa de Equestria, la última oportunidad que todos teníamos para vencer al terrible señor del caos.

Y fue en aquellas circunstancias que en mi desesperación por hallar un último haz bajo la manga que comencé a errar en mis cálculos, para mi vergüenza salí de Green Field para buscar los elementos de la armonía, dejé una carta explicando los motivos de mi ausencia a los representantes de cada raza; no cabe duda de que tenía las mejores intenciones y probablemente mis acciones tuvieron repercusiones a largo plazo. Pero no es tiempo de analizar todo aquello, todavía no.

Luego de que los ponis unieran sus fuerzas, quedaba la parte más difícil de toda aquella travesía: enfrentar a Discord, a sus vasallos y a su magia. Todos harían todo lo que estuviese en sus cascos para ello y desde luego, mi magia también estaría presente; pero quizás lo peor que hice fue no estar desde un inicio, aunque finalmente lo logré, hallé los legendarios elementos de la armonía; pero nunca imaginé que serían más complejos de lo que pensaba, por aquellas épocas, mi conocimiento de magia no fue capaz de comprender aquellos artefactos […]

* * *

¿Y bien? Siendo sincero creo que la historia se ha tratado con un poco más de claridad en ese pequeño capítulo, los pocos que la leen ya sabrán más o menos lo que continua. Nos leemos pronto.


	25. La búsqueda

Wow, terminé de ver Firendship Games y estoy contentísimo con la película, sé que hay críticas de todo tipo a Equestria Girls, pero para mí hace a la trama de MLP FIM mucho más interesante, porque habilita la posibilidad de pensar en un fic como pocos, bueno, me encargaré de eso ni bien termine con este.

* * *

Lo más impresionante de los ponis terrestres fueron por aquel entonces la enorme capacidad de sus armas, todas ellas tenían una potencia gigantesca, tal como Smart Cookie lo describió, los ponis no necesitaban alas para llegar al cielo, no necesitaban magia para construir su mundo, ellos probaron durante aquellos días que su forma de progres, su forma de entender el mundo era igual a la de los pegasos o unicornios, recuerdo aquellas armas, aquellos instrumentos de medicina, sus artefactos, sus inventos. Hubo un tiempo donde vi todo aquello como parte de un progreso incuestionable, irrebatible, imborrable. Pero el tiempo pondría a prueba aquellas palabras.

Sin embargo, no pude estar presente durante los primeros momentos donde las capacidades combinadas de los ponis pudieron contra la primera marcha de ataque de las fuerzas del caos; definitivamente las diferentes capacidades de las razas son en este momento el motor que impulsa el desarrollo de Equestria, pero en aquel entonces se mostraron como la luz del día al recluso de años, aquel día mostraron el poder que tenían.

Sin embargo, yo también tenía un papel pequeño dentro de aquella historia, un papel en el cual fallé de forma rotunda y por el cual me causa un dolor inmenso volver al pasado: el papel antagónico al de Discord, al menos en magia, donde todos los ponis esperaban mi participación. Pero yo no creía tener el poder suficiente para derrotar a Discord, al menos no solo y mucho menos sin un par de trucos que me sirvieran de apoyo en el peor de los casos.

*** Una gema comienza a mostrar los recuerdos del barbado, llevando al lector al tiempo en el cual las cosas eran distintas, un tiempo en el cual se enfrentaba a un enemigo nunca antes visto***

_El bosque Everfree también se vio presa de una gran corrupción, las plantas, la magia, incluso varias de las criaturas que yacían dentro tuvieron un lapso de locura, dentro, el mismo rey Aspen tuvo sus propias batallas contra sus propios súbditos y fuerzas contrarias; hasta ese entonces, su reino y Equestria eran dos cosas completamente distintas, pero afortunadamente…_

\- Estoy seguro de que entiendes que creer en tus palabras es una apuesta tonta. – El siervo rey se dirigía al barbado con una mirada penetrante.

\- Lo sé muy bien, su majestad, sé que suena una locura, pero el causante de todo esto es Discord.

\- Una magia tan asquerosa solamente puede provenir de una criatura similar. Y en el bosque Everfree no existe nada parecido a ello.

\- Es porque no es una criatura de este bosque, Discord es una criatura que vino de mucho más lejos de lo que podemos sospechar. Ni siquiera el sabe de dónde proviene.

Los ojos del rey observaban de forma penetrante al unicornio, quien insistía en una idea tan alocada que simplemente no podía ser verdad ¿Qué criatura podía serle desconocida al rey del bosque Everfree?

\- Yo sé que usted es el protector de estas tierras y también tiene un problema con la magia del caos, sé que está lidiando con un terrible mal dentro del bosque Everfree, tiene que creerme cuando le digo que Discord es el causante de todo esto.

\- Y qué hay dentro de este bosque que sea más importante que combatir a la criatura a la que te refieres.

\- Unos artefactos mágicos.

\- No te estarás refiriendo a los elementos de la armonía ¿o sí?

\- Precisamente, necesito su poder para vencerlo.

Dando media vuelta y paseando por la habitación llena de esbirros, Aspen mantenía la mirada erguida, la decisión que fuese a tomar, no solamente salvaría a los ponis, sino también lo salvaría al bosque Everfree de aquella magia tan caótica.

\- Ahora mismo, los ponis están luchando contra Discord, pero necesitan de un poder similar al de los elementos de la armonía, de otra forma no podremos vencerlo. – Insistió el barbado.

_Yo estaba a punto de transportarme fuera de allí, cuando los guardias del rey Aspen me atraparon cuando estuve a punto de hallar el sendero hacia el árbol de la armonía no tuve más remedio que realizar aquella audiencia con su rey; pero el tiempo era de vital importancia y aunque en otras circunstancias hubiese sido lo más respetuoso posible, la vida de millones de ponis dependían de los elementos de la armonía, era entonces mi deber el encontrarlos para después utilizarlos contra el autoproclamado señor del caos, y cumpliría con aquel deber aunque tuviera que saltarme la aprobación del mismísimo rey del bosque Everfree._

Mientras la pezuña del Rey tocaba el suelo, mostrando su indecisión, el barbado ya planificaba una ruta de escape, si recordaba bien el lugar, podría transportarse allí, los ciervos no eran los mejores realizando aquel tipo de magia, su especialidad estaba en la magia que se dedicaba a la recuperación de la vida, o a los procesos que esta implicaba, aunque claro, sus conocimientos en el campo todavía eran pobres.

\- Yo… te creo; pero si todo esto resulta una mentira, me veré obligado a atacar Equestria. Entiendes. – Amenazaba de forma directa Aspen, con una mirada llena de seguridad en sus palabras.

\- Entiendo; quizás en un mañana nuestras naciones puedan tener una mejor… relación. – Dijo el barbado poco antes de desaparecer del lugar, lo que menos tenía era tiempo para más formalidades.

*** El diamante deja de dar vueltas, el lector regresa nuevamente al presente pero todavía existe un pequeño párrafo escrito ***

Por aquel entonces, me obsesioné con la idea de los elementos de la armonía; pensé constantemente que ellos eran la única clave para vencer a Discord y aunque puede que haya estado en lo correcto, mi corazón todavía me recrimina el hecho de haber perdido tanto tiempo en su búsqueda. Pues no invertí mi tiempo, sino también el tiempo, la vida y los aciertos dentro de Green Field; aquel fue uno de los más grandes errores en mi vida.

* * *

Espero que estén disfrutando ambos fics tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo.


	26. Elementos

Bueno llegamos a un punto crucial, de seguro muchos ya se han anticipado a lo que sucederá, pero aun así, hay que seguir hasta el final.

* * *

Al voltear la página un diamante comienza a dar vueltas, sin dejar reacción alguna al lector.

Un frio espectral se abría por toda las inmediaciones del bosque Everfree, las plantas del lugar comenzaban a marchitarse, a adoptar colores chillones como el fucsia, raíces negras se extendían por todo el camino, se movían por voluntad propia, Star Swirl ya llevaba buscando los elementos de la armonía durante días, a esas alturas, la batalla final seguramente ya había dado inicio. Evitaba pensar en todo aquello.

_Pensar en aquellos instantes en algo que no fuese encontrar los elementos de la armonía era un distractor; sabía muy bien que las defensas de Green Field podían aguantar los asedios de las fuerzas de Discord; pero el tema volvía a mi cabeza, recular en aquellos instantes haría inútil cualquier esfuerzo dentro de aquella ciudad-fortaleza, además, aquellos elementos aseguraban la victoria de forma rotunda._

Las raíces perfectamente se podían catalogar como las saqueadoras que Discord utilizó en su batalla final contra las princesas, el camino que ahora no dejaba paso alguno a la luz se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros, si se internaba dentro, no se podía ver ni el cielo ni nada a más de diez o veinte metros, pues aquellas raíces negras se habían extendido y juntado hasta crear muros completos llenos de espinos. Las criaturas del bosque, las bestias y los habitantes en general escapaban de todo el caos que la magia de Discord había causado, incluso aquellos cocodrilos gigantescos salían de su comodidad en el rio, para buscar una salida. Los sonidos de sus estampidas, de sus bramidos producidos al enfrentarse a sus atacantes se podían escuchar a través de la gruesa capa de enredaderas; no obstante, el barbado ni se inmutaba, tenía un objetivo y lo alcanzaría cueste lo que cueste.

La atención del barbado debía estar distribuida, aquellas enredaderas ya habían tratado de atacarlo anteriormente a base de flores que expulsaban un somnífero potente, de la misma forma, por breves espacios de tiempo, la gravedad se suspendía, el tiempo se acortaba o alargaba, se creaban vórtices en el suelo de tierra, las rocas se movían solas. La influencia de la magia del señor del caos se extendía por todo lo largo y ancho del lugar.

_Discord siempre fue un mal jugador de ajedrez, pero era porque nunca estaba conforme con las reglas, siempre quería eliminarlas, crear nuevos modos de juego. Aquel día me di cuenta del estratega que resultaba ser… pero también resultaba hacer improvisaciones todo el tiempo. El ataque al bosque no tenía sentido alguno, porque Aspen odio desde siempre a Gold Mane y la relación entre el bosque y Equestria era terrible por aquellos tiempos; mas Discord no los atacó como atacó a Green Field, el simplemente mandó una distracción al bosque, así como a casi todos los "reinos inferiores". Todavía no puedo comprender cómo fue capaz de conseguir un ejército tan grande y una influencia en la magia tan tremenda._

Por todos lados, la magia del caos lograba hacer de las suyas, un charco de agua cercano se convirtió en un espejo. Desde el cual Star Swirl pudo observar cómo el techo conformado de enredaderas comenzaba a adoptar la forma exacta del bosque que tenía debajo, sin embargo, ignoró aquel fenómeno extraño para continuar con su camino, usando una habilidad que solamente extensos años de magia podrían dar, rastreaba un lugar donde la magia tuviese un flujo poco "caótico", ciertamente sin quererlo el Draconequus le estaba ayudando.

_¿Sabría Discord de los elementos de la armonía? Aquella pregunta se presentó solo una vez, pero descubriría la respuesta demasiado tarde._

Los ojos del barbado se iluminaron al presenciar un pequeño acantilado y la ausencia de actividad mágica en su cercanía, continuando su camino con cuidado extremo, el hechicero pudo llegar al final del camino, este era pues, el límite del barranco, las enredaderas no crecían alrededor, al parecer una fuerte energía evitaba que se propagaran alrededor, para impresión del barbado, los sonidos y toda señal de vida alrededor se borraba, hasta los sonidos de las criaturas se encontraba ausente, solo unos cuantos movimientos de enredaderas tratando de pasar al campo, que al parecer el árbol de la armonía generaba, animaban el paisaje casi estático.

La magia procedente del árbol inundaba el ambiente más y más conforme el unicornio se acercaba, la ilusión creada por las enredaderas se disipaba, dejando pasar la luz del sol, animándolo a continuar con su camino. Al llegar al final, no tardó en encontrar una serie de escaleras de piedra, finalmente bajó por ellas y se dirigió a la entrada de una cueva, aquel instinto legendario para detectar magia por fin daba sus frutos, la vista del unicornio se alzaba para ver la grandeza del árbol de la armonía en todo su esplendor, sus conocimientos acerca del mismo eran extremadamente limitados, mas, los elementos se hallaban en diferentes ramas del mismo, pequeños destelos de luz lo rodeaban, aquella falta de actividad en otras circunstancias habría sido ideal para una meditación, para pensar o incluso para calmar los nervios.

En la situación en la que se encontraba, el barbado no se podía permitir la perdida de un segundo más de tiempo, la belleza del lugar, incluso el asombro por descuibrir los artefactos místicos más legendarios de toda Equestria debían ser pospuestos. Su aura mágica pronto comenzó a rodear a todos los seis elementos que se mostraban ante sus ojos. Como la leyenda lo indicaba, aquellos seis artefactos con aspecto de rocas talladas elegirían a sus portadores basándose en ciertas virtudes.

\- Honestidad, lealtad, risa, generosidad, amabilidad y… magia. – Dijo el barbado mientras hacía levitar todos los elementos, mas estos no respondían y de hecho, podía sentir cómo su magia trataba de repeler a la suya.

_En ese momento, luego de ser rechazado por los elementos, pensé muchas probabilidades, muchos porqués, pero ninguno resolvía el problema con Discord, hasta que se me ocurrió llevarlos a Green Field, el árbol tenía magia más que suficiente para repeler el caos de Discord; así que podía llevarlas. Sí no me aceptaban a mí, aceptarían a otro poni o ponis y tenía un fuerte latido de quiénes llegarían a ser._


	27. El coloso y el monstruo

Hola mis buenos amigos, espero que no estén pensando que abandoné mis fics y todo eso; falta mucho para que llegue ese día.

* * *

Al regresar a Green Field, mis prioridades se vieron cambiadas, me tuve que enfrentar al híbrido de Discord con la ayuda de innumerables ponis que me apoyaron durante todo el combate, no recuerdo haber tenido un enfrentamiento donde tantos aliados haya caído con un solo golpe, o donde haya sentido un temor tan grande, la criatura era una bestia con capacidad de razonar y con habilidades altamente destructivas, nunca jamás, ni siquiera en los escritos más alocados se imaginó una criatura con tanto poder, con tanta sed de sangre, sus fauces, sus cuernos, su piel e indudablemente su infernal llamarada de fuego se llevaron a numerosos ponis. La única criatura que fue capaz de atemorizar a los pegasos tenía alas tan grandes como una mismísima montaña, una cabeza tan grande que podía morder con sus fauces el cuerpo de un dragón sin dificultad, unos ojos tan llenos de ira que impregnaba el alma con terror y un rugido que rompía los tímpanos; esa es la imagen más clara que puedo dar con mi habilidad descriptiva de la criatura que Discord invocó en Green Field.

Aquel fuego era devastador, llegaba a los huesos en segundos, el fuego gélido convertía cualquier estructura o ser viviente en hielo denso, después, con su mente retorcida, el coloso lanzaba un rayo que lograba partir en varios fragmentos cualquier cosa que se encontrase congelada por aquel fuego blanco y azul. Era horroroso ver el poder que tenía, mucho más lo que hacía con este. Pero con un esfuerzo sobreequino y con mucha suerte, pudimos contenerlo hasta que un grupo de valerosos ponis fue capaz de destruir la estatua que le daba energía para seguir en este plano de la realidad; de otra forma la derrota del híbrido hubiese costado muchísimo más o quizás no se hubiera dado, no obstante, después Discord me mostraría que aquella criatura de aspecto aterador no debía ser la mayor de mis preocupaciones.

Cuando Discord finalmente mostro su rostro ante todos los ponis, lo hizo de la forma menos esperada; como observación que ahora, después de tantos años de vida, tengo; he de admitir que Discord era un bromista terrible, se mofaba de nosotros y de sus propias fuerzas constantemente y en el peor de los momentos, lo único que conseguía era enfadar aún más a los pegasos y confundirnos a todos. En esos momentos fue que pude constar que su estadía en la montaña le había quitado el juicio, estaba completamente loco, completamente desquiciado, su fuerza de voluntad, así comosu identidad habían muerto en la montaña, no imagino la tortura que pasó o lo que pasó por su mente durante su estadía. Pero para tener ese resultado, debió ser algo completamente horrible. Todo ello tuvo como resultado al Draconequus que enfrenté aquel día; su talento en la magia sublime, en la que utiliza la energía positiva fue desperdiciada. Utilizó aquella magia asquerosa, vaga, indescriptible y llena de incertidumbre.

Los hechizos que realizo tuvieron diferentes connotaciones, connotaciones que ningún hechicero podría realizar jamás, atributos que lo dañaban, otros que simplemente no hacían nada, flujos poco congruentes que desaparecían y reaparecían en otra forma. Comprender aquella magia es imposible, al menos no desde el punto de vista de un análisis como los que solemos hacer los hechiceros más experimentados, hasta el día de hoy no he sido capaz de ver esa magia nuevamente, es como si de alguna forma solamente él tuviese la capacidad de controlarla o… de crearla.

Pero me estoy alejando del tema principal, aquel día Discord mostró una habilidad desconocida para mí; antes solía ser un oponente aplastante contra él, sin importar cuanto se esforzase por superarme en un duelo de magia – aunque dentro de este campo es lo más común, nadie, ni siquiera los genios son capaces de vencer a sus maestros a la primera – Pero aquel día, me superó con crecer en más de una oportunidad y por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de igualarme. La consideración de los ponis a mi talento que se llva el título de legendario habría cambiado si aquella batalla hubiese quedado en las hojas de la historia, si hubieran visto el desempeño de Discord con su magia del caos, le habrían dado le título a él. Sin embargo, en la medida en que pude utilizar los hechizos más avanzados y hasta prohibidos, pude igualármele temporalmente, por un momento llegué a pensar que la victoria estaba más cerca de lo que realmente estaba.

Y es que Discord fue el más… caótico de los hechiceros – si se lo quiere ver así – su magia no poseía control, así como él, era impredecible, porque no se ajustaba al cien por ciento en su conciencia, sino también en sus emociones y pensamientos; para generar ese tipo de contradicción en estos dos motores del control de la magia, se debía estar loco y eso era justamente lo que Discord era, un demente. Con cada vez más miedo en mi interior al enfrentar a algo semejante, di todo lo que pude dar y más. Solo para observar la habilidad que Discord tenía para frenar los hechizos más poderosos o para convertirlos en otros, para evadir, para mofarse, incluso para descansar mientras llevábamos el combate.

Lo cierto es… que la personalidad de él también había cambiado, para cuando su victoria estaba a punto de ser cantada por este, supe que era el momento adecuado para aprovecharme de esa debilidad de su carácter – una de muchas ciertamente – Pude revertir el combate y el destino de Equestria, pero esa no era una tarea que pudiese completar por mi cuenta, no, solamente gané la oportunidad, la victoria la definirían seis valientes ponis que los elementos habían escogido previamente como sus portadores. Mi fe en los elementos fue quizás más grande que mi juicio acerca de la guerra, aunque también era la única opción con la que podía contar. Aquel momento fue el que definió cómo terminaría la historia de Equestria.


	28. El plan

Aun no me puedo explicar cómo pude confrontar a una criatura como Discord de forma tan reñida durante todo lo que duró nuestro combate mágico, él siempre estuvo delante de mí por un paso, sus hechizos me eran completamente inútiles, mis esfuerzos no hacían sino mermarlo, desde el principio supe que mis habilidades no podrían acabar con él de forma definitiva. Por ello al encontrar los elementos de la armonía idee un plan para utilizarlos.

La leyenda decía que los elementos reconocen a sus portadores, estos pueden ser cualquier criatura viviente con cierto uso de razón; aquellas virtudes eran la clave para activarlas, o al menos pensé de aquella forma hasta cierto punto. Discord no entendía los elementos de la armonía mejor que yo; pero a diferencia de él, sabía quiénes eran los portadores de los elementos, lo supe desde el momento en el que los conocí, seis portadores, seis virtudes… aquella lógica bajo la cual funcionan los elementos de la armonía es pues contraria a todo el conocimiento de magia que poseíamos en aquella época e incluso hoy no podemos dar una explicación a los elementos de la armonía y su magia. Mis queridas Luna y Celestia pueden utilizarlas, pero estamos lejos de comprenderlos. En ese tiempo pensé que las virtudes eran suficientes, pero ahora veo que falta algo más, algo que está lejos de mi comprensión. Pero durante esos tiempos y hasta ahora he ido realizando un hechizo capaz de crear a una alicornio a partir de un poni cualquiera, la clave para dicho hechizo se encuentra en hallar aquello que logra poner en marcha el mecanismo de los elementos de la armonía, estoy convencido de ello. Pero eso es tema para otro texto y espero que para otro hechicero que se interese en el tema de forma seria y que pueda comprender mejor el engranaje que falta o quizás el motor que hace funcionar a los elementos de la armonía.

Lo cierto es que las seis virtudes fueron interpretadas por mí de una forma distinta a como comienzo a comprenderlas, mas este esbozo no me es suficiente para comprender la magia tras los elementos de la armonía.

Las seis virtudes: Lealtad, Amabilidad, Honestidad, Risa, Generosidad y Magia estuvieron presentes frente a mi todo el tiempo, Lealtad era el elemento de Black Feather, quien lo demostró al proteger a Ciel y mantenerse siempre en el frente, aun cuando su cuerpo ya no podía soportarlo; Red era quien tenía el elemento de la risa, recuerdo sus ocurrencias tanto dentro como fuera del combate, incluso en sus últimos momentos no dejó de tomar las cosas de una forma más agraciada. Después estaba Insidius quien estaba predestinado a poseer el elemento de la generosidad, lo supe desde que cedió su armadura para Burn y me brindó los libros que necesitaba de su propia biblioteca, la honestidad era algo indudable en Thrush, desde el primer instante en el que intercambiamos palabras, ella no se reservó ni siquiera sus criterios más hirientes, después estaba Burn, que era uno de los ponis más amables y hospitalarios que he conocido, pero no olvido que lo era mayormente con los ponis de su propia raza, no puedo culparlo por ello, fue una de las víctimas de la época en la cual vivía Gold Mane después de todo, difícilmente podría haber sido de otra forma y por último, estaba el elemento de la magia, este obviamente debía ser un unicornio o alguna criatura capaz de controlar la magia y dado que los elementos me rechazaron, no pude pensar en otra poni que no fuese Ciel. Ella sería quien llevaría el elemento más poderoso de la cadena, el elemento de la magia.

En ese entonces creía comprender finalmente los elementos y estaba tan seguro de ello que desde que inicié mi ofensiva contra Discord todo giró en torno a una estrategia que asegurara que todo fuera de tal modo que permitiera el uso de los elementos para asestar el golpe definitivo a mi ex estudiante, tuve que jugar el papel de primera línea, era la carne de cañón, la carnada que Discord debía morder, el objetivo era mermarlo gradualmente hasta que no pudiera tener la capacidad para reaccionar ante un ataque sorpresa de los elementos. Hasta ese punto, dentro de mi cabeza todo encajaba a la perfección, no había un solo fallo. Solamente después me vería presa de mi gran soberbia y de que mis planificaciones no fueron sino un juego de niños para una criatura con una capacidad de visión mucho mayor a la mía.

Ahora, no puedo evitar pensar en distintas cosas que pasaron, cosas que me perturban y me quitan el sueño… mi entendimiento de los elementos es muy pobre, ahora puedo decir que Discord los entendía de una forma que yo no puedo, él, como señor del caos que se autonombraba, comprendía y sabía cómo esparcir el caos y la desarmonía en el corazón de todos los ponis, era muy audaz en ello, incluso pudo esparcirlo en mí, pudo quebrarme en un momento dado y lo hizo…

* * *

Un capítulo más nos separa del final de este fic, así que espero que estén listos para el final. Nos leemos pronto.


	29. Caos

El día final de nuestra defensa de nuestras convicciones finalmente llegó a su punto más alto cuando pude llevar a todos los futuros portadores de los elementos de la Armonía al centro del combate contra Discord, no recuerdo momento en el que tuviese un temor mayor a ese, pero era un temor por lo que podría suceder… en esos momentos, poco antes de que los elementos de la armonía iniciasen su funcionamiento particularmente llamativo, con toda su magia de auras multicolores, sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mi cola hasta mi nariz; fue como sí algo de la magia de los elementos estuviese mal… Lamentablemente no pude mantenerme despierto en el momento en el que todo comenzó a salir mal.

No sé muy bien lo que pasó, ni sé qué fue lo que falló exactamente, pero los elementos se volvieron en contra de sus portadores, no podía ser a causa de la magia caótica de Discord, tampoco pudo haber hecho algo al respecto, pues estaba con todas sus energías a punto de agotarse; lo poco que puedo saber es que los elementos, de alguna manera entraron en una contradicción con sus portadores… ¿Pueden saber qué tipo de ponis somos realmente? Ciertamente no lo sé; pero probablemente es lo que falló; sentimientos, pensamientos y acciones que no fueron del todo honestas, leales… libres de todo mal dentro de los corazones de los ponis que los portaban.

Recuerdo que cuando desperté, que fue poco después de unos minutos, la batalla contra Discord estaba perdida, mas todavía tenía la esperanza que lograríamos soportar el golpe que nos envió, porque su ejército estaba en ascuas y él no estaba mejor que yo.

Todavía recuerdo las palabras que dijo… ¿Crees que el caos no se ha extendido hasta dentro de su corazón? Definitivamente aquellas palabras explicaron todo hasta donde pudieron, el caos que Discord extendió, no fue obra completamente suya; no me gusta tocar estos temas de forma retórica, pero no me queda de otra para entender lo que me quizo decir: en cierta medida, el caos habitaba no solamente dentro del Draconequus y no solamente a lo largo de la guerra que él comenzó con los ponis, el caos estaba dentro de todos nosotros mucho antes de que Discord siquiera estuviese vivo. Lo único que él hizo fue apelar a ella en el momento preciso.

En realidad, apeló a todo lo que nos hacía daño y también a lo que nos hacía fuertes, revolvió todo de tal forma que apenas pudimos contra él; no tengo palabras para describir el genio maligno que Discord poseyó durante su mortal campaña contra nosotros… Apeló a nuestro valor, a nuestra determinación, a nuestras virtudes directamente, las aplasto y las encausó en su guerra, por eso no permitió que escapara poni alguno de la guerra, por ello tuvo un ejército y es que realmente, alimentó el caos que había dentro de todos los ponis, para sacarlo a flote, para después asirlo con sus poderes y clavárnoslo dentro de nuestro corazón, cabeza y sueños.

Lo rompió todo, no dejó nada, absolutamente nada de lo que Equestria podría haber sido; fruto de todo el odio que existía dentro de él, y de las emociones más retorcidas que no puedo ni imaginar, la criatura que una vez fue como un hijo para mí, me observó con sus ojos rojos, con aquella expresión de demencia y se aseguró de que tuviera un asiento en primera fila para observar como el caos de los ponis se unía a él, en un proceso lento de destrucción.

Hasta el día de hoy, me culpo por no haber tenido la visión, previsión, liderazgo y fuerza suficiente para poder lidiar contra un mal tan diverso, tan grande, tan propio. Ciertamente, nunca ningún poni esperó un final similar al que Discord nos dio, miedo, dolor, lágrimas, sufrimiento y agonía serían las que atormentaría a los ponis por el resto de los siglos, cada poni tuvo que aceptarlo, cada uno vio cómo su voluntad de lucha era finalmente destrozado, como los últimos alientos de toda Equestria finalmente terminaban, revelando el cuerpo de un cadáver más en el transcurso de la historia.

Todavía observó al Draconequus en su estatua de piedra y me pregunto qué es lo que deseaba realmente… todavía no hallo respuesta dentro de la complejidad de su locura. Pero siempre pienso que existía algo racional dentro de todo aquello, el caos que había o mejor dicho que era en él poseía una pequeña partícula que hacía que actuase con una entrega tan grande que no le importaba sacrificarse…

* * *

Bueno a modo de despedida del fic, quisiera disculparme por los cambios continuos que ha tenido este fic, evolucionando como una historia paralela capítulo por capítulo; es una lástima que el resultado haya sido un satélite en lugar de la otra cara del mundo que cree en torno a la trama de Discord, sin embargo, la meta que me propuse en un inicio se ha cumplido satisfactoriamente o mejor dicho se cumplirá.

Sí… se cumplirá, porque a pesar de que la trama de este fic estaba pensada para ser independiente de Discord y si bien no lo logró, ahora también Discord dependerá de la parte final de este fic que, por diversas razones, será publicada en el fanfic Discord, donde tendrá su momento de gloria.

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este fanfic simple, pero curioso. Nos leemos pronto…


End file.
